Merging: The Third Installment
by find-nowhere
Summary: Read the first two installments first, please. I'm jumping into the future a few years...lessee what happens... ES, LM, SL, PotF crossover of DOOOOM, filled with slashiness!
1. This Just Doesn't End

_**Michelle-Note:** __I don't own these characters, it's fanfiction. Oh, and this is rated M because I sometimes get graphic when I'm in the mood, and it's filled with gaaaaaaaaaay. I love Disney Channel women. Get excited!_

Chapter 1: This Just Doesn't End

Ren: Princeton, somewhere in some library: 12:02am: March 12

I wasn't the best anymore. I got into Princeton and there were tons of Larry Beales that I didn't expect. I hadn't been prepared for such competition. It was new. I hate change. I wasn't the best, nor the second best, nor third, and I couldn't stand it. I was fourth. Fourth in my department was like…you didn't even matter! If you're not top two, you don't matter. And it was the spring semester of junior year! I desperately needed to dominate my midterms…kill them. The thought that someone was better than me plagued me constantly, and I was perpetually over-caffeinated lately, so constantly was a bit more than normal. Sleep was the first thing to go when I prioritized, then food.

Pulling my feet under me and sipping my cappuccino, I perched in my cubicle in the library. I slept there the past four nights. Right there, this cubicle, on the fifth floor, surrounded by books, and with no human interaction. I seldom interacted with people anyway. Especially since I realized I was fourth.

I stared at my notes, processing them, memorizing them. Understanding. I was trying my hardest, but for the first time in my life, my hardest, which was damn near perfect, was not the best. Other people, who also tried hard were just better than me. The thought that people were _just better _than me was horrifying.

"Oh God!" A girl's voice cried out.

I ignored it.

But then…

"Oh God!"

It happened again. I also heard a distinct rhythmic sound…like against the bookstacks…like someone _fucking_ against the bookstacks…not too far away…not too close. Were the sounds related?

Didn't matter.

I went back to my notes.

"Yes! God, yes!" And a loud moan.

My blood began to boil, and my temper rose quickly. The nerve of some people! Who has sex in the library?! Who does that?! And during midterms! There's no time for silly fornication! For God's sake!

I picked a book up and slammed it onto the desk – a warning.

"Don't stop!" The girl's voice shouted, and let out another primal groan.

I heard other people shifting in their cubicles, probably turning up their ipods, which I did not have with me.

"That's it!" I stood up, looked around, and searched the aisles for the perpetrators. I stomped between the cubicles and bookstacks, stalking like some malicious predator. If I wasn't having sex, no one should be having sex…especially when I'm fucking trying to study for fucking biochemistry.

My ears perked and I followed the faint moans, giggles, and the obnoxious, tedious thrusting sound. Then I saw them! I saw the long dark hair of the exceptionally loud girl with her senselessly short skirt hiked up to her belly-button, and the naked white ass of the guy fucking her against those poor defenseless books. My God, the books! The disrespect! They paid no mind to me, as I approached them rapidly from the opposite end of the shelves.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" I screamed and flailed my arms wildly.

Startled, they came apart, and the boy pulled up his pants with ridiculous speed that I had never before witnessed from any male. He looked embarrassed, and kept opening his mouth to say something to me, but no words ever came out. The girl though…the girl, she took her time to fix her skirt, sorted out her hair, and then crossed her arms, and proceeded to look at me like I was utterly retarded.

"Why the fuck would you be having sex in the library during midterms? Seriously?" I asked her, not intimated in the slightest.

"Do you know who the fuck you're talking to?" The thin Asian girl said back to me.

"I'm gonna go…" The boy mumbled, and scurried off.

"I'm clearly talking to some outrageous slut that doesn't give a shit about respecting other people, who are at this fucking school to get an education."

She continued to glare at me like I was more at fault for interrupting her than she was for interrupting me. I glared back. Her glare suddenly melted into a look of utter confusion, "Do you really not know who I am?" She asked, "Like seriously?"

"No." I shook my head. I didn't really care, "Who the hell are you? I'm so going to report you to Stan downstairs."

"I'm London fucking Tipton, bitch."

An awkward pause ensued, and then I said, "Who?"

Her arms dropped to her sides and she looked like a child whose puppy had just been run over, "Do you not read tabloids? Do you not watch MTV, E!, or like…any TV?"

"No?" I didn't have time for that.

"Oh my God…" She seemed crushed. Completely. Her eyes got all water and glazed over.

"I'm so confused…"

"My daddy owns the Tipton Hotels…"

"Oh…" Something vaguely clicked in my head, "You were the girl…" This was the girl Ruby was so excited about me attending school with! "You're the girl…with the cocaine in her pockets…and with that sex tape…with that…dude…" I paused, "I heard you went here...but I didn't really…you know…care."

"Yeah. My daddy also gives a lot of money to Princeton. He sort of owns a lot of campus really, so I sort of get to do what I want…you know what I mean?"

"Mmhmm…" I squinted, and studied her.

She squinted back at me, "Are you poor?"

I tilted my head to the side, "Well…not poor…per se. Upper middle-class, maybe?"

"So…poor?"

"Yeah…" I said just to agree with her.

London's eyes grew wide, and cleared of any tears, "I love poor people. I need a new poor friend."

"I need to study…" I pointed back toward my cubicle.

"Study?" She said in such a way that it seemed like she didn't know what studying meant.

"Yeah? Midterms."

"Oh, are those tests?"

I nodded, unsurely.

"I think I do have one of those." The wheels in her head began to turn and then she said eagerly, "Can you help me?"

"What is your test in?"

"Probably a class."

"Yeah…ok." I started to walk away.

"Can I give you a make-over?"

"Not now, no."

London appeared taken aback, "Look, let's exchange numbers. You're my new poor friend."

"Alright."

We exchanged numbers and I made a mental note to text Ruby about it as soon as my biochem midterm was over. I started off back toward my cubicle, trying to get the image of this girl fucking against the bookstacks out of my mind, but it was burned there.

"Oh wait. What's your name?" She called after me.

"Ren," I answered without turning, "Ren Stevens."

"How do you spell that?"

"R-E-N." I said.

"Oh, like the monkey. Gotcha."

I found it best to play along, "Exactly."

"Yay me!" She squealed and clapped her hands in some sort of celebration, while I returned to my books. My books…my nice…safe…books that rested in my nice, safe cubicle with my cappuccino that was probably cold. My books were my friends, and I had grown quite fond of my cubicle.

"Ren…" London whispered and poked her head around my cubicle.

I raised and eyebrow, "What? My cappuccino is cold and I need to study."

"I can get you another one…or like…seven."

Shrugging, "That would be cool, since I'm your new poor friend."

"I'll do that!" She finally disappeared.

I may as well use her for what she was worth, which was several million. I liked free cappuccino…assuming she could find her way back to me with one…or seven. With that, I had a new friend. Approaching the end of my junior year of college and I had a new friend. She was my first new friend at Princeton…

She certainly wasn't my competition, and the more I thought about it the more my social life was really disappointing. Ruby would be proud. Ruby would also be hella excited that London Tipton bought me a cappuccino…or seven.

I smiled and began drawing the structure of glucose.


	2. Ruby is a Girl's Best Friend

_**Michelle-Note:** __I seriously wasn't kidding about being prolific. This is a short chapter though, so ha._

Chapter 2: Ruby is a Girl's Best Friend

Ruby: Ruby's apartment, near UCLA: 11:20am (PST): March 14

What's that noise? That god-awful, pounding music…I was trying to sleep. I opened an eye to locate the source of the rap song droning on and on…

Oh, my phone!

I stretched over to my nightstand, knocking off a few things, until I grabbed onto my cell phone.

I looked at the caller ID. Ren? Ren? For a brief moment, I thought of just ignoring her and calling her back at a more reasonable hour.

"Hello?" I mumbled into the receiver.

"You awake?" Ren asked from the other end, "Well…you obviously are now…but were you sleeping?"

"You betcha."

"Sorry…"

"You need to get this time difference thing under control, Ren." I groaned and rolled over.

She paused, "But with the time difference it's almost 11:30 there."

"I don't get up before 2."

"Oh." She didn't seem surprised, "But guess what!"

"What, Ren? What could you be calling me this early for? Did you get a boyfriend? That would be the only thing worth me waking up for."

"No-"

"Oops, well…" I cut her off, "Call me later then."

"Wait!" She yelled, "I promise this is totally worth it."

"Ok. You've got thirty-five seconds. Go."

"You know that London Tipton girl? The one who you were really excited about the night before I left for school for orientation and stuff? The pointlessly wealthy, famous girl? The one with the sex tape-"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Of course. Did you meet her or something?" I doubted it.

"Yes!"

I became suddenly awake and sat up, "Seriously?! Did you actually go to a party? Did you leave the library?!"

"No, I met her in the library!"

"London in the…library?" That's not that cool.

"Yeah. She bought me a cappuccino-"

"London Tipton bought you a cappuccino?! My God, did you save the cup?!"

"No…I really don't understand what the big deal is…"

Ren had not concept of fame and being glamorous, and oh my God, a fashion icon, "Ren…Ren…Ren…I do not understand how you're not grasping what happened to you."

"She's just a girl, who happens to be spoiled and senselessly wealthy…and famous for no reason. She's sort of nice…emphasis on the sort of."

"London Tipton is one of the most famous people of our generation. Did you get her autograph or anything?!"

"Well…I got her number-"

"Sweet Jesus-God on a stick!" I exclaimed.

"What did you just say? It was so high-pitched I couldn't hear it. I think only dogs could…"

"You got London Tipton's number?" I asked her slowly, being sure to enunciate for her.

"Yeah." She answered nonchalantly, "I'm her new poor friend, or something."

"Poor friend? Your mom is a long-running California senator. I'm so much more poor than you are. That's not fair."

"I didn't say it was my idea. She invited me to go to New York with her for spring break."

"New York?!" I asked, "Like the city?!"

"Yeah…"

"Ren, how are you so calm?!" I demanded.

"How are you so batshit insane?" She asked.

I took a deep breath and calmed myself, "Do you not realize what hanging out with this girl entails?"

"I guess not…"

"To start with…the paparazzi are going to take pictures of you. You're going to be on tabloid websites, in gossip magazines, everything. People are going to want to know who you are, and I'm going to be able to be like, "Holy shit! I went to school with her!" and then like…you're going to get to get into all of these ridiculously awesome fucking clubs with all of these other celebrities, and you'll have a driver…and go to all-night parties…and-"

"Whoa, whoa, Ruby. I don't think she's really like the media has portrayed her…even though she was having sex in the library when I met her…"

"That's amazing!"

"If you say so…I think the image of her vagina may have scarred me for life."

"That's just so cool!"

"Right…" Ren sighed, "I'm going to go get some sleep now. I just finished up my biochem midterm. It was my last one, and I can finally sleep in my bed now. I just thought you'd like to know about my celebrity encounter while I was on my way back to my apartment."

"When is you guys' spring break?" I had to meet London Tipton. I needed to network.

"Next week."

"Ah…" Unfortunate, my spring break was the week after, "So when do I get to meet her?"

"Who?"

For someone so smart, Ren could be really dense. "London!"

"Oh…yeah. I dunno."

"Hmm. Ok."

"Later, Ruby."

"Holler." I said and closed my phone. I flopped back down onto my bed, and flung out my arms. Ren Stevens, the most boring person in the entire world would be hanging out with London fucking Tipton. How did this happen? I never thought she would _actually_ meet London, especially in the library. Maybe I should go to the library more?


	3. And Tawny?

Chapter 3: And Tawny?

Tawny: Tawny's dorm room, UCLA: 12:00pm: March 14

I chewed absently on the end of my pen – a sign of sexual frustration. I chortled. I was working on my manifesto. Only not really, not even close. I was just working on a paper for my Women in Literature class. I was instructed to incorporate knowledge from my own course of study and apply it to gender roles in society, and my personal experiences…relating all of this to one of the works we studied in class. I had absolutely no idea what I was going to write about, and the paper was due the next day. Ten pages of bullshit. Damn my procrastinating. It could be worse though…at least I didn't wait to start three hours before it was due like the last paper.

I stared at the blank document on my computer screen and continued to nibble the end of my pen.

Something by Virginia Woolf, maybe? Or perhaps a poem by Carolyn Forsche? Mary Shelley?

Not Jane Austen – what a hack!

Kate Chopin? One of the Brontes? Maybe and maybe.

Then I had to tie that in with…psychology…and some personal experience. It was that last part that I hated the most. I wasn't much for sharing, especially with a professor, no matter how seemingly neurotic said professor appeared to be. I could just make something up, no one would know. It wouldn't be that hard to take _The Awakening_, talk about gender roles, and the psychology of gender and whatnot, but then a personal experience? Gross. I could talk about the transition to college, and make it much more dramatic than it really was, work in some symbolism and sexism. Drowning and whatnot.

I hate writing papers.

I hate most things, in fact. The campus, the buildings, classes, the people on campus, my job…

Going to college was a miserable choice, and psychology was a miserable choice of a degree. I would be in school for much longer than I wanted. Fucking formal education bullshit. It's a load of crap. All I ever needed to do was just spit out what my professors wanted. It didn't matter what I really thought. Attempting to come up with original ideas gets you nowhere. I'd much rather be traveling the world and actually observing people, learning about people, and not learning all of this other shit that didn't really matter.

I looked at the clock. I was supposed to get dinner with Ruby, and I needed to have at least three pages written before then – that was my arbitrary goal. I set a lot of arbitrary goals. I could just change my arbitrary goal to an outline. I could procure an outline in five hours.

"Tawny!"

Startled, I dropped my pen and nearly fell out of my chair. I turned, "Knocking. Knocking is always good," I said to the girl standing in my doorway, "You've got to start knocking. One day I'm going to be in here butt-ass naked, and then you'll be sorry."

"Your door was unlocked," she shrugged her shoulders and walked in, leaving my door open then – to my dismay. I keep my door closed for reasons, usually when I don't want to be bothered. I wasn't, though, in the habit of locking it.

I glared. Could she not tell that I was busy, that I didn't want to listen to her ramble about things in no way relevant to me? "I'm trying to work on a paper. Don't you have class?"

"Yeah. I don't feel like going today. The weather is too nice."

"You should go to class. I'm trying to work on this paper. It's due tomorrow…or if the weather's nice, why don't you go outside?"

"Doesn't look like you have much done…" She observed my computer and lay down on my bed. I hated when she did that.

Seriously? Seriously? I picked up my pen and wiped it off on my pajama pants before putting the end back into my mouth, "Do you need something?"

"Not particularly."

I glared again, "I need to work on this paper."

"So work on it." The lanky blonde girl stretched out on my bed. I couldn't fathom what was going on in her head.

I stared at the blank page on my computer screen and typed my name and such in the corner. It made me feel at least mildly accomplished for about two seconds. I watched the girl out of the corner of my eye. She was a freshmen, and possibly the most annoying person I had ever met. And I knew a lot of reasonably annoying people. This is what I get for being a Resident Advisor. This is so what I get for doing this stupid job. I should've gotten a normal job and moved off campus, but no…I felt the need to baby-sit freshmen because it would look good for graduate school. Brilliant, Tawny. And with my luck it would do no damn good for grad school.

"There's an awesome frat party this weekend." She said. I knew it was only a matter of time before frat boys came into conversation. She had a remarkably one-track mind.

"Have fun, be safe, and don't be loud if you come back." I looked intensely at the screen, hoping she would pick up that I was terribly serious about this paper of mine.

"Wanna go?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I told you, several times before, I don't like frat parties. I have no interest in frat boys, and I would much rather just stay in."

"The boys are really cute…" She seemed to be teasing me…as if this were motivational.

"I really don't care, Katherine. I want to get this paper done."

With my door open, one of my suitemates, Taryn, poked her head in, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Trying very hard to write a paper."

"Oh. Ok. Have fun with that." And she poked her head back out, not being nearly as dense as Katherine, the girl invading my personal space in all sorts of ways.

I looked back at Katherine, "Listen, you've gotta go. I need to write this paper. Have fun with your boys. Let me know how it goes…" I regretted that last sentence. She wouldn't spare me a single detail, and I would be obligated to humor her and pretend I cared about how many boys she made out with because it was my job.

She looked at me blankly.

"Seriously. I'll talk to you after I've turned in this paper."

She still didn't budge.

I grabbed my literature book, and shut my laptop abruptly, "Alright. I'm going to the lounge. This means I'm going to leave my room and lock my door. I'd like you to not be locked in my room. Thanks."

"If you wanted me to leave, you could've just said so. I thought you wanted a break from your paper."

Sweet Jesus, this girl was ridiculous! "Kat," I pointed to my door, "Bye."

"Laters!" She said happily and un-phased by my meanness, as she finally departed my company. She still didn't shut the door.

I sighed and reopened my laptop then got up to close the door. I looked out to make sure it was clear and that Katherine had completely left my suite. Taryn's door was open. I liked her, and her roommate – they made my job not completely suck, and there were some other kids I didn't mind. Mostly I hated Katherine, and my boss, and some of the people I worked with.

"Taryn!" I yelled, "Make me some coffee."

"Are you out again?" She yelled back, "I don't think residents are supposed to make coffee for their RA."

"Yeah, I'm out, and you have to do as I say because I'm your RA."

"Ok." She gave in immediately, "Did Katherine leave?"

"Yeah. It would have been sort of awkward if she hadn't when you asked that though."

"Good point. Coffee'll be ready in a minute."

I closed my door, but left it open a crack for coffee delivery. I went back to chewing my pen and staring at my computer screen in peace. First thing's first: pick something we read that would be easy to write about, something with obvious symbolism and metaphors, something transparent, but not too transparent – I needed room to bullshit.

I looked at the end of my gnawed pen. If this was a sign of sexual frustration, I was about to explode. The thing was completely mutilated and I was glad I didn't absently chew on another part of the pen or else I'd be sucking down a lot of ink. I flipped through the table of contents of my book and eliminated pieces I absolutely did not want to write about. Shit, my life had become immensely boring…

A light knock on my door was followed by, "Coffee with one hazelnut creamer stolen from the dining hall. No sugar."

"Well done." I said, turning.

Taryn, an athletic Italian girl, walked in and handed me the coffee mug, "Wash it and give it back. Don't just leave it in the sink in the bathroom."

I sat the mug down, too hot to drink at the second. "I know the drill."

She crossed her arms, "So when's this paper due?"

"Tomorrow at nine."

"So you'll be up all night again?"

"Most definitely."

"Me too. I have a test tomorrow and ROTC in the morning. Let me know if you need more coffee." She turned and started to shuffle out. She was still in her pajamas and fuzzy slippers, obviously not going to class today either. She was one of the few people I knew personally that could look hot without exerting any effort at all, "Beth will be up too. She never sleeps."

"You rock. You're my favorite." I took a sip off the coffee carefully.

"You say that to all of your residents, don't think I don't know." She gave me a faux sneer and shut my door behind her, "You're the best RA I've ever had!" I heard her say.

She was a freshmen and I was the only RA she'd ever had. How clever. If she weren't my resident, I'd date her, but we weren't allowed to have such relationships. We couldn't appear to favor anyone over anyone else, and my boss would certainly find out and this would be reason to fire me. That fucker was out to get me, but I never did anything wrong, so he couldn't. He was such a dick. This job wasn't that fucking serious, and I was ridiculously popular with my residents, despite my being an unsocial ass.

I took another sip of the coffee. She'd also need to get rid of her boyfriend, but that wasn't terribly important to me, especially since he was in New Jersey and never came to see her. Most important in my hypothetical world, my intimacy issues would come into play and I'd probably make her life amazingly hellish, thus ruining our friendship and resulting in the lovely girl not being a part of my life at all. I didn't much care about being fired from a job I hated, or about silly moral fibers pertaining to monogamy…so I would focus on school and become a prestigious psychologist like my father…I would become defined by my work and drive away anyone who failed to understand my need to understand everyone else…

I would become defined by what I did, not who I am…

Shit, that sounded like someone I used to know…

I drank another bit of coffee and pushed the thought away. God, my life had become boring. Maybe I could write about that in my paper.

_**Michelle-Note:** __I have to admit, I know nothing about RAs and University Housing at UCLA. I also know nothing about UCLA in general. I may as well go ahead and clarify that I also have no clue about Princeton. I know very little about anything, but it's ok because this is not meant to be any sort of reference material. I do know about RAs at the shithole I attended, and this is based upon my experience (as I was an RA for a very long time). I also had a resident very much like the annoying resident, and the other resident is a combination of some of my favorites - there are going to be a handful of original characters of mine in this, I think...just for shits and giggles mostly._


	4. From London to New York

_**Michelle-Note:** __I need to confess that I haven't been proofreading at all. I have been churning out chapters at a more rapid rate than I can post them, and as I try to proof them I come up with a new chapter idea...soo...excuse any typos (I'm pretty good at avoiding them in the first place). Also, Ren is only 20...I realize that from Merging (the first one) her birthday was in the summer, so...during her junior year of college, she's one of those kiddos that doesn't turn 21 until later...I DO NOT CONDONE UNDERAGE DRINKING. I swear. One more thing, I noticed that I randomly began reversing the way I did the dates for the chapters...I was doing it the European way with the day then the month, and then randomly I stopped doing it, but now (after this recent election), I'm actually proud to be an American, so it's cool, I suppose (no offense to anyone). I'm basically too lazy to go back and fix this. Oh, wait...ONE more thing...London - I cannot write from her POV. I struggle. A lot. Flail wildly. Oh, wait again...thanks for the reviews. I heart you. I am still surprised people read this rubbish. I'm certain I could easily write for Disney provided I cut out the profanity and tone down my homosexual themes mildly. Lolz._

Chapter 4: From London to New York

London: The Tipton Hotel lobby, Boston: 3:30pm: March 15

London gets what London wants. London gets what London wants. I repeated over and over in my head, as I paced the length of the lobby of the Tipton. I glared at the candy stand each time I passed. I hated it here. It wasn't fun anymore.

London…gets…what…London…wants! London gets…

Sighing, I sat down on the sofa and pouted, "London can't have this…"

"Please refrain from talking to yourself, Miss Tipton," Moseby said from behind the reception desk, "Unless you are going to do it in private. Guests dislike it. It makes them uneasy…since that cocaine incident."

I looked over my shoulder, "Your hair is getting more gray. You should really fix that. Guests don't like old people either. Besides…that cocaine wasn't mine. They weren't even my pants."

He cleared his throat, "What is it you want that you can't have, Miss Tipton?" He sighed, "I'm sure your dear daddy can get it for you. Just like the time you wanted a zebra, and the Hybrid Escalade, and everything else you've ever wanted. What has your little brain conceived this time that you believe is out of your grasp?"

I waved my hand in the air to silence him, "Doesn't matter."

"Alright then." He said and looked down at the reservation book.

I watched him then asked, "Do you think there are things money can't buy?"

"Like what, London? Are we talking about friendship again? I thought you learned this lesson already, but you obviously did not, and speaking of which…" He paused, "Where is your friend?" He asked with another sigh.

"My new poor friend?"

"Mmhmm. I don't believe you have another friend here. I need to meet this girl to let your father know whether or not you're hanging out with riff-raff again."

"Oh," I responded, "She's getting my bags."

"You know we have Esteban to do that. He gets paid to, and he is very good at it. He has been doing it for years after all."

I glared at him, "Maddie would have gotten my bags if I told her to."

"Oh, you are still fixated on Maddie, I see…using this new girl to try and replace her, fill that Maddie-shaped hole…"

"Of course, she's my new poor friend."

Moseby smirked and I didn't understand why, "You cannot replace Maddie, so stop trying."

"Wanna bet? Poor people are expendable, and _you_ replaced Maddie."

"I found a replacement for her _position_ at the candy stand, yes. She was my employee. That is completely different."

I pondered the difference…

He continued to ramble, "Maddie didn't work for you."

"She did though." I protested, "I just didn't pay her often. I'm finding a replacement for her _position_ as my poor friend."

"Exactly. She was your fr-"

"London! London!" Ren yelled from behind a luggage cart of my bags, "Why are you bringing all of this stuff home exactly? And why am I bringing it in for you when there's clearly a man standing right here who's job it is to do things like this?"

"After spring break I have to switch out my spring clothes for my summer clothes. New season, dear. I have so much to teach you." I responded. Common sense.

"Are you doing it for free, miss?" Moseby asked her.

"Yes…" She groaned.

Moseby looked at me, "Well done, London. Perhaps you have found a viable Maddie-replacement." He refocused, "Esteban, will you take London's things up to her room," then introduced himself to _my_ new poor friend, "I'm Marion Moseby, General Manager of the Tipton Hotel of Boston."

"Ren Stevens," she shook his hand as my bags were taken to the elevator.

"Stevens…Stevens…related to Senator Stevens from California?"

"Yes, actually. She's my mom."

"London's definition of poor has gotten more broad, I suppose."

"Moseby, shut up." I instructed, "Ren, follow me. I'll give you the grand tour of the Tipton, we'll have dinner in the restaurant, and then we'll have some drinks in the bar. Tomorrow we leave for New York City! Get excited!"

Ren started to say something, "I don't really dr-"

"Come on." I snapped my fingers and stood up.

"London," Moseby began, "I think you may have made a fine choice of your new poor friend. Your father will be pleased. Hopefully, you will not-"

"Daddy doesn't pay you to talk." I snapped.

"Actually…"

"Zip it. Ren, keep up. This is the lobby. It's where people check in and out. They do that at the counter where Moseby is." I started for the elevator and my new poor friend followed obediently. I wanted to get away from Moseby. He talked too much.

"London…" He called after me. He just kept droning on and on, "Are you going to New York for the reason I think you're going to New York?"

I pressed the button for the elevator repeatedly and with much force. I wished that the buttons could sense urgency and send the elevator faster. Hell, I wished the buttons could sense that London Tipton was pressing them and send the elevator faster in general, since this was sort of _my_ hotel.

"So why are we going to New York exactly?" Ren asked.

"For spring break, of course. _Right_, Moseby?" I shot him a glare as the doors opened.

"Mmhmm," he nodded, and went back to his bookkeeping crap.

"This is the elevator," I said to Ren, "It gets you to other floors of the hotel faster than the stairs."

"Oh, really?" She followed me _and_ humored me. I appreciated it, really.

Hopefully she'd last longer than my previous poor friend. That girl had just used me for some temporary fame, and I dropped her immediately when I realized she was using me. Ren Stevens though, she was different – I could tell. I could tell when I met her, when she _somehow_ had no idea who I was. She wasn't as poor as I preferred, but she was the sort of person I was looking for to be my new poor friend. All hotel heiresses need a poor friend for a project, but since Maddie I couldn't find an adequate poor friend. Ren, though, she listened and pretended to care…for no reason at all that I had thus determined. I found her in the library too, which meant she was smart. Smart poor friends were the best, especially if they dressed really boring and couldn't get boys…just like this Ren Stevens character that I stumbled upon. She reminded me of someone, but I couldn't put my finger on who exactly. Not Maddie. Maddie was blonde.


	5. Do, Or Do Not

Chapter 5: Do, Or Do Not

Kate: some apartments, near Western Oregon University: 5:37pm: March 15

"Are you going to wait for Lizzie?" Miranda asked, "Because me and Jack were going to watch some _Home Movies _when he gets off work, and we'd like to use that TV."

I looked up at her from where I was laying on the couch, "Where the hell did Lizzie go?"

"She bounced about thirty minutes before you got here and was all 'brb' and she left. That was it. I didn't ask. I didn't know you had plans."

I sat up and tossed the remote control onto the coffee table. I checked my hair to make sure it was ok since I'd been laying there for about an hour. I groaned, "We were supposed to go to dinner…like actually go out."

"Kate, I dunno. Sorry. You can hang out with me and Jack if you want. She'll come back eventually."

"This shit just keeps happening," I mumbled. "I'm just going to go home. I'm hungry, I didn't eat lunch."

"You can eat anything we have laying around here. I'd just recommend you smell it first." She slipped a DVD into the player and plopped down on the couch next to me.

"I'll have a beer and wait a little longer…" I sighed and shuffled over to the fridge.

"Don't sound so unhappy. Hanging out with me and Jack can't be that bad."

"No, it's not that Miranda," I grabbed a can of shitty beer and popped it open, "Why don't you ever have good beer here?"

"We can't afford it. We're poor college students." She put her feet up on the table and began situating the television, "The only time we have good beer is when you leave it here, and you haven't been leaving any beer here. Can you grab me a crap beer too."

"This is so fucking ridiculous," I sat down in the tacky leather chair they had in their apartment. A product of this fellow named Jack living with them, I'm sure. I pushed the silver can in her direction.

"I'm sorry, Kate. Really. I have no idea what's going on."

Someone opened the door, and I turned to look quickly. I sighed, disappointed. It was merely a broad-shouldered, blonde dude – Jack.

"Hey, Kate. What're you doing here?" He said and loosened his tie. He tossed down his bookbag and went straight for the refrigerator, "I like that we're all drinking."

"I don't really know." I said with a sneer.

He sat next to Miranda on the couch, "Where's Lizzie?"

"We don't know." Miranda responded before I could say something else bitterly.

"Hmm…well then…" He looked and me and then at the TV and then back at me, trying to determine if he should say something else to me or not. He settled on not and said, "Let's do this. My internship was stupid today. I need to chill with some beer and _Home Movies_. Yeah!"

What a ridiculous boy. I have no idea how they found him. Friend of a friend or something. He was nice enough.

"Season three ok?" Miranda asked.

"Excellent. I know all the words."

"You know all of the words to all of the episodes of every season, Jack…"

"Correct, but season three has some excellent dialogues."

I'd never watched the show. I had no input, and my thoughts were elsewhere anyway. Their banter entertained me slightly though. I know they watched the silly cartoon on a normal basis, but I never hung out with them terribly often. I was always closed up in Lizzie's room or we'd leave and go to my place. I lived alone, since I apparently don't play well with others. I nearly killed my roommate – correction…both of my roommates freshmen year. They both ended up requesting room changes and I was deemed unsuitable to live in close of proximity with another person. Then sophomore year I got an apartment with some other girl, and this also ended in disaster…mainly of the passive-aggressive sort. I never learned appropriate conflict resolution, I guess. I was an only child in a huge house and most of the time I didn't even have parents.

Maybe that was just what was happening with Lizzie and I right now? Maybe I was somehow just fucking things up and not realizing it?

Our relationship over the past three years turned out to be more turbulent than I ever would have anticipated, and it was a lot of trial and error – mostly on my part, I feel. From sex to the general concept of being in a relationship with another human was a shit-ton of trial and error. I had no idea what to do in either situation. What made it worse is that I cared so much about this damn girl that I found myself putting aside things that mattered to me in order to appease her just out of the damn ridiculous fear that she'd leave me.

The past few months had been disaster after disaster. We were trying to go back to how we were in the beginning by going out and actually doing things. Lizzie kept being late though, or like now, she just disappeared. She wouldn't answer her phone or even send a text. Nothing. She'd apologize afterwards, and I'd forgive her out of not wanting conflict.

Fucking stupid. I was fucking stupid, and we had become fucking stupid.

I checked the time on my phone, and sighed. Miranda and Jack had been laughing riotously while Jack quoted the show. I took a few more sips of my beer and tried to be distracted.

It didn't work. I had no idea what was going on. I was tired of talking. I was tired of trying so hard, while Lizzie just went MIA and didn't seem to give a shit anymore. I was tired of walking on eggshells, while Lizzie didn't even care how I was feeling. I don't know what happened. I don't know what went wrong. What was worse is I didn't know how to fix it. I didn't even know how to begin.

Then it occurred to me that it may not be worth fixing…

I jiggled my beer can and then took the last sip, "Alright, I'm out. If Lizzie gets back anytime soon, tell her to call me."

"K. Bye, Kate." Miranda said, not taking her eyes away from the TV.

"Later." Jack also bade me farewell.

I tossed my can into their recycling, grabbed my bag, and left.


	6. I Think I'll Go To Boston

_**Michelle-Note:** __BTW, I'm not considering The Suite Life On Deck for this...at all. I hate the series due to the lack of Ashley Tisdale. AND underage drinking is bad. I don't condone it. Don't do it, kids._

Chapter 6: I Think I'll Go To Boston

Ren: The Tipton Hotel bar, Boston: 10:13pm: March 15

"Another round of shots!" London demanded.

I just shrugged. I hated taking shots. We were the only people in the bar and I was glad. She had become increasingly loud and embarrassing. I didn't care how famous she was, or if her "daddy" owned this hotel, she was absurd. She was spoiled, sheltered, and didn't learn from her mistakes because she didn't even view them as mistakes. If she called me her poor friend one more time, I'd punch her in the face.

The bartender tossed down two more shots in front of us.

"What's this one called?" I asked.

"It's gin, honey." The bartender said.

"Straight gin?"

"You betcha."

"Here goes…" I sighed and tossed it back with a wince. I shook my head around afterward, and looked at London, who had already sucked hers down.

"Another!" London said and banged her fists on the bar top.

I pouted, "I feel like my throat doesn't open up and the alcohol sits in my mouth for too long and thus tastes horrible and makes me unhappy."

She looked at me and raised an eyebrow, "I bet you give horrible blow jobs."

"Penises aren't supposed to go in your mouth anyway."

"But they fit."

"Penises will fit a lot of places, it doesn't mean boys should stick them there."

"Are you talking about anal sex now, Ren?"

Revolted, my mouth fell open, "Oh my God, no!"

The bartender chuckled, "Here, these are traffic lights. No promise that it'll go down any easier, honey," she said to me. "I'm glad you two don't have to drive anywhere tonight."

"Can't I start drinking drinks, or beer even?" I whined to London.

"You can do whatever you want, poor friend."

I resisted the urge to punch her in the face, and took the shot instead.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed and tried not to throw up, "I hate taking shots!"

"Too much like blow jobs?" London questioned, after taking her shot with no problem.

"That thought doesn't help me to not want to vomit. Thanks."

"If you want to be my new poor friend, you need to be able to hold your liquor."

"I'm fucking holding it." I snapped.

She made a face of an emotion I couldn't readily determine, "You're a cranky drunk."

"Stop calling me your poor friend. I'm not poor. I am proudly upper-middle class. My mom is a senator. I'm from outside of downtown Sacramento." I paused and looked at her blank expression and I added, "Dammit."

London turned then to the bartender, "Another shot for me, and get her whatever she wants, on my tab. I have to pee."

"Fair enough, Miss Tipton." The bartender nodded.

I watched as London hopped down from the barstool and sauntered toward the bathroom in the dimly lit bar. "Can I get a…um…bloody mary?"

"Have you had one before?"

I shook my head.

"You're not a big drinker, are you?"

"Nope."

"How did you end up with London?"

"Well…" I began, "She was fucking a guy in the library while I was trying to study for biochem."

She nodded, "Alright. You still want that bloody mary?"

"Is it gross?"

"Some have compared it to drinking steak sauce. It's good for you though…at least I like to think so."

"Go for it." I shrugged.

London came back and climbed onto her stool. The bartender sat another shot in front of her asking, "Where are you two headed tomorrow? Your plane for the morning showed up as I was coming in to work."

"Plane? _Your_ plane?" I asked. I don't know why I was surprised, "You have a private plane."

"Of course." She answered then swallowed her shot. She pushed the little glass back across the bar, and said, "We're going to New York City."

"Shopping?"

I observed as London hesitated. Maybe the alcohol was finally being absorbed into her bloodstream. She seemed to study the bartender for a period of time before saying, "Yes, shopping. What else is in New York?"

The woman shrugged and grabbed up the empty glasses that had accumulated, sitting a mysterious red drink in front of me, "Tourist things. The Statue of Liberty and whatnot."

"Oh…yeah, that stuff." She suddenly seemed more withdrawn, not as loud. The booze? Or maybe I was drunk and I comprehended everything more slowly.

I looked into my drink and saw an olive and a piece of celery. Is this how a bloody mary was good for me? Because it had an olive and a stick of celery stuck in it for garnish? I took a sip. Tomatoe-y. And yes, sort of like steak sauce. It would be good in a steak. Maybe even a pork chop. Or chicken.

"Another shot?" The bartender asked London, who now sat fiddling with her hands, being oddly silent.

"A gin and tonic," she said without looking up.

"Remember that time you and Maddie were down here drinking when you were both eighteen, after you graduated?" She asked as she concocted the drink, "It was amazing you graduated and she was sooo mad that you were going to Princeton. All you guys did was just argue back and-"

"My daddy doesn't pay you to talk." She snapped.

She wasn't terribly affected by the rude gesture. She made a motion as if she were zipping her lips and handed London her new drink, while I just sat and sipped on my mysterious cocktail.

"Who's Maddie?" I asked. Moseby had also mentioned her.

"No one." London responded and then began to down her drink absently.

"A girl that used to work at the candy stand. Nice girl. I always liked her." The bartender was kind enough to actually answer my question.

London added, "She used to be my poor friend."

"Was she the one that used you for temporary fame or the one that used you for your money?"

"There was more than one of each of those…" She sighed, "But no. Not Maddie."

I grabbed a straw from nearby and plunged it into my drink to make it easier to consume. I merely leaned over it and drank it through the straw, listening to London intently. I thought something of depth was about to come out, but then she just stopped talking. Again. She focused on her drink, and stared absently at various parts of the room where there were no people.

"You two are cut off. I'm sending you to bed after you finish these drinks." The woman began to wipe down the bar.

"But-" London began.

"No buts, young lady. I'll call Mr. Moseby if you get belligerent and you know he hates when I have to call him."

The heiress responded by finishing her drink and then slamming down the glass. I winced and hoped that would be the extent of her little tantrum.

It was.

She grabbed her purse, "Let's go, Ren."

"Hang on…" I finished my questionably flavored drink, popped the olive into my mouth, and then fished out the piece of celery. I didn't even bother bringing a purse since we were staying in the same building. "Thanks." I muttered to the bartender, whose name I never managed to get.

"You're welcome, honey. Goodnight, London." She responded.

London stomped out and toward the elevator as I chewed the random piece of celery. I leaned on the wall as we waited, and I crossed my arms. "So…" I started, "What happened to Maddie?"

The doors opened, and London answered spitefully, "I don't know."

"Ok…"

We entered and London pouted in the corner for a moment before looking at me and saying, "What's it called…when someone's gone…and like…you don't see them anymore or talk to them?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"Well…like…you think about them a lot…and you want to see them. You want them to come back and stuff…and you want to talk to them and see how they're doing, but you can't…"

Shit, was this mysterious Maddie girl…dead? What a morbid thought! "Are you talking about…missing someone?"

"Missing? Is that what it's like when you miss someone?" She seemed extremely earnest.

"Yeah, or…you're in love with them." I added that last part to lighten the situation, which had become increasingly morbid in my head.

"Ew. No."

"Are you talking about Maddie?" I needed to know.

She grimaced, "No."

"Ok…" I wasn't convinced. We got off of the elevator and began to make it toward London's suite, and I just kept talking. I couldn't stop. "Back when I was in high school, I had this friend – this was like three years ago – and I think that maybe…just maybe…I had a tiny," I indicated the size with my fingers, "Teeny…" I indicated with my fingers one more time, the most minute speck of a thing, "Very small…crush on her."

London looked over her shoulder and seemed fascinated, "Really?"

"I didn't mean to tell you that. It wasn't relevant."

As she opened her door, she said, "You just got more interesting, poor friend…err…upper-middle class friend. Doesn't matter, you're poorer than me, but most everyone is poorer than me…"

"Yeah, you're sort of in the top one percent."

"Ugh. Math."


	7. This Isn't As Merged

_**Michelle-Note:** __Ya know...I wish I could put this ridiculous crossover into the sections for each show included. I keep putting them in the Even Stevens category because in my head it is _mostly_ Even Stevens...maybe. Anywho...enjoy._

Chapter 7: This Isn't As Merged

Ruby: Ruby's, UCLA-area: 6:40pm: March 17

I hung up the phone after talking to Ren. She was in New York City with London Tipton. I was terribly envious. They had been shopping and sightseeing and dodging paparazzi when they went to Starbucks. Ren didn't have to pay for anything! Seriously…Ruby…terribly envious.

Ren also confessed to me that she got drunk at the Tipton in Boston, and that she had apparently rattled off to London that she once had a crush on a certain girl that we were friends with. She said she had no memory of making such a statement, but that London promptly reminded her on the private plane that they flew to New York.

I, of course, immediately asked for her to describe the plane, but then I refocused and I said to her, "Ren Stevens, it's been three years and you just now, in a drunken stupor, finally considered that you may have liked Tawny?"

Tawny was actually on her way over to my place for dinner again, and Ren made me promise not to mention this to her. I had long ago stopped mentioning either girl to the other, as they would both either slip into bitchiness or being pointlessly mopey. Ugh, women.

"I hate my job!" Tawny yelled as she barged into my apartment without knocking.

"I thought you hated when people walked into your room and didn't knock…" I commented from the kitchen.

"I do." She tossed her bag onto the stairs, and joined me, "Is the food done?"

"Of course not."

"What are we having?"

"Caesar salad, asparagus, and pasta with alfredo. No chicken, since you're on some sort of no meat kick."

"It's more healthy."

"Girl," I looked at her, "You're going to die of something."

"Yeah, but it won't be high cholesterol or anything else related to diet…or skin cancer."

"I personally don't mind the thought of having a fucked liver."

"Good for you, Ruby." She went to the cabinet and pulled out some plates to set the table.

I moved to the fridge, "Speaking of my liver. Do you want some wine with dinner? I've got some pinot grigio."

"I guess that'll be safe."

I pulled out the bottle and said, "Get the glasses and open this." I handed it to her, "When do you actually turn twenty-one?"

"A while."

"Thanks for being vague."

"You should know my birthday, you're a horrible friend." She began opening the bottle on my counter, as I tended to the pots on the stove.

"Don't be a dick."

"September," she sighed and popped the cork.

"I'll remember this time."

"Good," she poured two glasses and then headed to the table with them. "I think I have a crush on one of my residents. Just a little one."

Bah! People and their little crushes. "Holy shit!" I exclaimed, "You haven't had a crush on anyone since…" I cleared my throat and resisted saying she hadn't had a crush since Ren, "Since…your vow of celibacy."

"Celibacy…dry spell…" She muttered and sipped her wine, while leaning against the doorframe, "You know who was really cute?" She prompted and shook her glass at me gently so no to lose the booze.

"Who?"

"Keely. Remember her?"

"Ha! Of course."

"Whatever happened to her?"

I drained the asparagus, "I actually talked to her a few days ago."

"She stayed in touch with you and not me?"

"Well…I'm sort of pushy." I put the green stalk-y veggies into a bowl with some butter.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be friends with you if you didn't make me."

I shrugged and stirred the sauce into the pasta.

"How's she doing?" She asked then.

"She went to college and stopped being a Republican."

"That's a shame. Republican girls are hotter than Liberals."

"You're ridiculous. Now put this on the table," I handed her the asparagus and then pointed toward the pasta, "This'll be ready in a second, and the salad's in a bowl in the fridge."

"What about Phil?" Tawny asked as she did what I said.

"He went back to the future and broke her heart. She's pretty bitter still. She's going to New York in a few days to do some project thing for school…some journalism thing. She's one of the top journalism kids at whatever school she goes to…somewhere in Tennessee. She wants to work for CNN."

She grabbed the salad, "Interesting."

"You know who else is in New York these days?" I bit my tongue after letting the statement out of my mouth.

"Who?" She asked obliviously.

"London Tipton." I recovered.

"And I care about her because?"

I shrugged, "Just making conversation."

"Bring the damn pasta here."

I scooped some onto my plate and asked, "How much do you want?"

"A lot. I'm starving."

"If you ate meat you'd be more full." I piled it on while she got helped herself to more wine as well as my other amazing food.

"That's not even true. You're just making shit up."

"Correct." I sat down finally and said, "So…who is this girl you have a crush on that you're charged with taking care of?"

"Taryn. She's from Jersey."

"Oh! Does she have an accent?" I got excited.

"Actually, no." Tawny was never entertained by the same things I was, "She's Italian. She has green eyes."

"Aww…you noticed her eyes!" I snickered.

"She has a boyfriend." She continued after shooting me a glare.

"Fail." I shook my fork at her.

"No." She protested, "I could get her if I wanted. I'm sure I've still got my amazing skills with the ladies."

"Good luck with that."

"I'm not going to pursue it. I'm not allowed."

"Because you've always been such a rule-follower." I retorted sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up. Your food is awesome, by the way."

"Nice transition there, Tawny."

"I don't really like you, I just use you for your cooking."

"That's fine," I refilled my wine glass, "I don't like you either."

"I'm glad we're on the same page." I took another bite, "Oh, how's Kate and Lizzie and that crew?"

"I still talk to Kate a lot. Lizzie, not so much. They're having some issues. I don't know what's up." She sighed, "I guess shit just doesn't last."

Part of me wanted to mention Ren, but I resisted my overwhelming urge. Some secrets are best left kept. It's sort of hard to tell which ones though, which is highly unfortunate.


	8. This Isn't Merged At All!

Chapter 8: This Isn't Merged At All

Kate: Lizzie's apartment, near WOU: 12:13pm: March 18

Lizzie said we needed to talk. No shit. No fucking shit. She hadn't returned my calls for days since she went missing when we were supposed to go out for dinner. She knew I was pissed, and I thought she was possibly avoiding me to let me cool down from her latest escapade.

Now I simply sat in my car outside of her apartment, attempting to compose myself. There was no need to have a fight. I'd hear her out. Maybe there was a reason? Maybe she was preparing some sort of surprise for me?

Ha, at that last option.

I had at some point rewired my brain to occasionally be unrealistically optimistic. It usually resulted in my kicking myself in the ass.

I rested my forehead on my steering wheel. Miranda had texted me when Lizzie came home the other night, so I called her, but she didn't answer. Then Miranda went and texted me again asking if it was me that just called because Lizzie picked up on her phone, looking at it, and then silenced it without thinking twice. I tried to think that Miranda made it up and that she still hated me, but it didn't work. Miranda and Jack had been significantly kinder than me lately than Lizzie. They gave me crap beer and offered me food, and they invited me to watch their ridiculous cartoons. While Lizzie, on the other hand, made plans with me and then stood me up.

I'd been talking to Tawny a lot lately. She was like my internet friend. Since Lizzie had been weird, I spent a lot of time just talking online like a geek. She was good for being impartial, and listened to me vent aimlessly.

I took a deep breath and decided to stop sitting in my damn car on the street. I walked up the two flights of stairs to the third floor apartment. With another deep breath, I knocked on the door and then slowly pushed it open.

Peeking around the corner I saw Miranda on the couch. She looked over her shoulder and said, "Hey, you."

"Hey." I said and sat my bag on the table. Then I moved cautiously toward Lizzie's closed door. She was here. I saw her car.

I poked my head around her door, and saw her sitting at her computer. I entered and shut the door behind me.

"What's up?" I asked, and took a seat on her bed.

"Yeah, I think we should break up." She said with no feeling and not appropriately responding to my question.

It didn't register at all, and then I responded inappropriately with a deceptively accepting sounding, "Ok."

We both sat for a moment, while her unexpected, but not entirely unexpected, statement sank in, and I properly processed it. I looked at her expressionlessly and just blinked.

"So that's it?" She asked.

"What?" I asked back. Had I just been broken up with?

"Huh? You just seemed ok with it."

What just happened? I felt surprisingly dead inside.

Lizzie looked at me, "Kate? Are you ok?"

"I…" I started to say, but then my thoughts shifted, "Why?"

"Kate, I know this is going to sound cliché…but it's not you, it's me."

That made me mad, but I chose not to say anything. If words came out, I thought they may not make sense, or that I would spontaneously cry like a bitch, or that I'd lash out and say something horrible. I just looked at her. She didn't seem to care. She was so calm, so complacent with what she was doing to me. That's what hurt the most.

"Will you say something?"

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

"Things change, people change…I changed my mind."

"You changed your mind?" Nothing seemed to make sense, "About what?"

"About us, Kate."

"What'd I do wrong?"

"Nothing." She insisted, "It's nothing you did. It's me."

"But I had to have done something to change your mind. People don't just change their minds for no reason." It had to have been my fault. I was the Queen of Fuck-ups. I had ruined everything.

"Kate, you didn't, Jesus Christ!"

Yelling at me didn't help, "How can you not even give a shit?!"

"What?" And now she seemed to be on the defensive, "How do you know I don't give a shit?! You don't know how I feel right now."

I stood up, "I'm going."

"I'm sorry, Kate." She said as I walked out, but in my mind it wasn't remotely sincere.

Miranda looked up at me from the couch. She hadn't moved at all, "What just happened?"

"Lizzie broke up with me." I told her and snatched up my bag. I didn't stick around to see how she reacted. I got into my car and locked the doors, but then I just sat there. I waited for something to happen. I don't know what…maybe to feel something more distinct. Putting the keys into the engine and starting the car, I prepared to leave. I hit play on my ipod. This was an error.

"God hates me." I said aloud and began to hit my forehead on the steering wheel.

Maybe it was the song, or maybe it just took me that long to process that what happened _really_ did just happen. I hadn't imagined it. It wasn't just me being pessimistic – it _happened_. My life for the past three years had revolved around Lizzie McGuire…

She had become part of my routine…

I looked back toward Lizzie's apartment. Maybe she'd run down at any second, hoping I hadn't left yet, and she'd take it back. I watched, and I waited.

I waited some more…

No.

Life isn't movies or TV or even books.

I sat in my car crying pathetically, with the engine running, listening to that fucking ridiculously depressing song "Breathe Me" by Sia. Why did that song have to play? I felt like I didn't have the energy to skip it, or turn down the volume or anything. It was the fucking song playing at the end of the series finale of _Six Feet Under_, as everyone is fucking dying. Jesus!

I'm not dying! I kept telling myself. My life is not over!

But my life had become so wrapped up in this God damn girl that just dropped me like nothing after three years, and without feeling anything. She couldn't even give me a solid reason. I hadn't done anything that I knew of besides trying to maintain what we had. Maybe I tried to hard, maybe I didn't try enough?

All of these fucking options dashed around in my head, and I couldn't make them stop. I couldn't make anything stop.

I fumbled around in my bag and found my phone. What was I doing? I had no idea really.

I opened it and hit 'Contacts,' and then I hit '8,' and 'Dial.' I was on autopilot. I put the phone to my ear and listened to it ring as I sobbed uncontrollably. I tried to get myself under control. I was fucking hyperventilating.

"Hey?" Tawny picked up.

"Lizzie just broke up with me." I spat out the best that I could, but I couldn't really breathe, so it was more of a forced gasp.

"What?"

"Lizzie just broke up with me." I said again.

"Where are you?"

"I'm sitting in my fucking car on the street outside of her apartment."

"Jesus, don't drive right now. Just sit, ok?"

"I'm sitting." I turned my car off, "I just turned my car off even."

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

"Take your time, tell me what's up." She remained calm and non-judgmental.

Part of me wanted her to just side with me, to tell me Lizzie was a bitch, but another part of me wanted exactly what she was doing. I took a few deep breaths, and told her what happened. I told her about the awkward conversation, and about the lack of a reason.

"I'm sorry, Kate…" She sounded sympathetic then. Much more sympathetic than Lizzie had been, "I don't know what to tell you."

"It's ok. I don't know why I called you, I'm sorry." I felt bad for bothering her, and just generally felt like an idiot.

"Don't apologize, it's totally fine. I wanna make sure you're ok. Are you good to drive? You probably shouldn't sit there by her apartment forever."

"I know…I know. I'm good. I'm not crying. I can see."

"I'd tell you to come here, but it would be a hell of a drive."

_**Michelle-Note:** __I can't stand for anyone to be happy! Bahahaha! Thanks for the reviews thus far, although they have been few. :)_


	9. So What Happened To Maddie?

_**Michelle-Note:** __MADDIE ISN'T DEAD! NO ONE PANIC!_

Chapter 9: So What Happened to Maddie?

Maddie: NYU, somewhere: 2:35pm: March 19

"You dick. You pompous dick." I stated bluntly.

"What are you talking about?" The boy in his gay pink polo feigned oblivion.

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't play stupid."

"Maddie, honey…" He proceeded to get mushy as if that would fix this. He smiled with his perfect teeth, and ran his hand through his short blonde hair, "You know I-"

"No, fuck you." I abruptly shoved him in the chest, causing him to fall into the wall. Some people looked at us as they passed, but I didn't care.

"Maddie!" He grabbed my arm and jerked me toward him, "Don't ever touch me like that again, you bitch."

"Fuck off, you piece of shit!" I shouted and hit him in the side of the face with my purse to make him let go of me. I turned on my heel and headed down the hall away from him. That dick completely stole my idea for a fucking essay for a fucking amazing internship, that son of a bitch. In addition, he treated me like utter shit and was the worst boyfriend imaginable – his fucking pathetic plagiarism of my idea was icing on the damn cake.

"Maddie, get back here!" He commanded.

I didn't turn back, and merely threw both of my hands in the air with my middle fingers extended. I would be sure to ruin his fucking life in every way possible. You just don't fuck around with my future. You can get away with fucking around with me, but you do not fuck around with my fucking career plans.

I turned the corner and headed toward Professor Setzer's office. She'd be there in a few minutes, since class had just ended. She was head of the pre-law program, and offered and amazing summer internship to work with Senator Eileen Stevens. All I had to do was write a fucking kick-ass essay about what I wanted to do with my life, and I mentioned my completely sincere and amazingly benevolent plans to Adrian – that sorry cock-sucker – and then he proceeded to write _his_ essay about _my_ plans, and turn it in a day early, a day before me, and it was so fucking amazing that Dr. Setzer just gave him the fucking internship – _my_ fucking internship. I love Senator Stevens and all of the work she's done, and I genuinely wanted to work on her campaign for re-election! Adrian just wanted to use her for a reference for law school. But what bothered me the most was that _he_ pretended to care about things that _I_ cared about, when he didn't give a rat's ass about anyone else in the world except himself. I was in the fucking program so that I could make a difference, and I worked my ass off to get here. He was in the fucking program to become rich like the selfish motherfucker he is.

I went up the stairs and stomped toward Dr. Setzer's office. The door was shut, just as I expected. I stood outside patiently, and looked at my reflection in the little window. I fixed my hair and straightened out the collar of my shirt.

"Madeline?"

I turned to see Dr. Setzer approaching. She was a tiny, old woman with large hair, carrying a ton of thick books that looked like too much for her small frame, "Hi," I greeted her, "I really need to talk to you about Adrian's essay for the Stevens internship."

"I know you really wanted it, Madeline…" She fumbled with her keys, trying not to drop her books, and she unlocked the door, "But Adrian's essay…if you read it…it was so moving, and his values are right there with hers."

"Yes ma'am, I know, but the thing is…his essay was my essay." I followed her inside.

"What do you mean?" She raised and eyebrow and sat down the stack of books on her excessively cluttered desk.

"I mean I told him about my essay. In fact, I sent him my essay…and basically, he copied my essay. He sent me his essay and it was nothing like mine."

"He turned it in before you. I haven't even gotten your essay." She sat behind her desk and looked at me over the pile of books.

"Yes ma'am, I know…" I sat down across from her, "He was supposed to proofread my essay and send it back to me tonight, and I with his, and we were going to turn ours in tomorrow."

"Oh dear…"

"If you'd like, I actually have my essay as well as his essay saved on my computer, and I can send it to you right now. I can actually forward the email he sent to me with his essay attached."

"Oh dear…"

"Honestly, Dr. Setzer, I think that he believed I wouldn't say anything because we're sort of dating."

Her eyes grew wide. She was such a neurotic woman; "I hope you aren't dating him anymore…"

"Noooo," I shook my head.

"Madeline, I've known you since your freshmen year, and I know that you work amazingly hard. I've kept my eye on you, and other professors mention you to me on a normal basis…" She sighed, "I have also known Adrian since he began attending, and have had similar experiences with him."

I didn't know where she was going with this, but I nodded, encouraging more and hoping it to be in my favor.

She continued, and even shifted the pile of books to her right so she wouldn't have to keep gazing around them, "Adrian, you know I'm sure, is ahead of in the class by less than an entire GPA point, but your work has been entirely different from his, and what others have spoken to me about you two has also been entirely different. I'm going to be honest with you, when I received his essay this morning, I thought that perhaps…finally…he was letting down his walls and well…showing some depth…because let's face it, that boy is shallow." She chuckled, but then calmed herself before it turned into riotous laughter for no reason at all, "Please forward me his email with his essay, and send me yours. I will decide what action to take. I'm also sure you are very well aware of the consequences of plagiarism, and if I decide that he has…in fact…copied your essay, although it wasn't for an assignment…he can still face those same disciplinary actions."

I nodded, "Yes ma'am. Thank you." I sat down my bag and pulled out my laptop. I quickly forwarded the email and sent her another containing my essay. "I'm sorry to be…you know…a snitch like this…but I'm just extremely serious about what I want to do."

"Yes, I know, Madeline, and I understand," she spun around awkwardly in her chair to face her computer, "I will tend to this issue right now."

"Thank you, Dr. Setzer." I packed my computer back in my bag and stood up, "I'll see you in class next week."

"Mmhmm…" I wasn't sure if her sound was in response to me or to the essays, but as I exited her office I heard her say, "I can't believe someone like you would even date someone like him…" She began to chuckle again.

I walked solemnly down the hallway. Adrian, that dick, would get what he deserved. He'd be fucking expelled. You don't fuck with what I want to do. No one fucking gets in my way. I had no idea how I ended up dating him. He'd asked me out a few months ago, and I had nothing to do. He would be occasionally charming…occasionally. Then he'd do something asshole-ish, then he'd buy me a present.

When I made it down the stairs, someone yanked me under the stairwell, "Ow." I mumbled, and realized it was Adrian, "What the fuck?"

He held me against the wall by my shoulders, "You told Dr. Setzer, didn't you?"

"Of course I did." I sneered.

"You fucking bitch."

"Let me go." I tried to squirm away, but he was too strong.

"Do you really think she'll believe you over me?"

"Yes."

"You stupid cunt."

I braced myself as he balled his right hand into a fist. I didn't think he'd actually hit me.

I, unfortunately, thought wrong and took a jab to the side of the face. My head hit the wall, and it pretty much sucked. Then he pushed me down into the corner, and walked casually out of the door leading from the stairwell. I sat there for a minute, in shock. It didn't hurt at all, and then suddenly it hurt like hell. I touched my fingers gently to my cheek and winced.

"Damn, Maddie…" I muttered, "You can sure pick 'em."

I never could seem to date a guy I deserved. They were either stupid or assholes or some unfortunate combination of those two. Part of me still sort of thought I didn't actually deserve better than that…I don't know why.

I needed my inhaler.


	10. So, Now What?

**_Michelle-Note:_**_ Yeah, so I forgot to post these chapters I already wrote. My bad. I hate being employed. Except, you know, the money thing._

Chapter 10: So, Now What?

Tawny: Tawny's dorm room, UCLA: 7:30pm: March 19

I stuck some EasyMac into the microwave, and put on my pajamas. I was staying in tonight and aimlessly watching shitty movies. I was taking a break from schoolwork, not seeing Ruby, nothing – just relaxing, or at least that was my initial plan.

I turned off my lights, put in _Josie and the Pussycats_ – a classic guilty pleasure – and then I grabbed a spoon and waited for my EasyMac. I even locked my door to prevent any intrusions…mainly from Kat. Taryn, I wouldn't mind, but she was studying again, and I didn't want to interfere with her education. She came over and watched movies with me on the weekends because she didn't go out either. She didn't go out because her boyfriend didn't want her to. I didn't go out because I hated people.

The microwave made its noise at me, and I delicately pulled out the bowl, and replaced it with a vegetarian burrito. After that, I'd put in some popcorn. This was going to be a glorious night.

Then I remembered…

Kate. I needed to call Kate. I felt obligated to check on her. Scooping some macaroni and cheese into my mouth, I grabbed my phone to call her.

"Hey…" She answered lethargically, after a few rings.

"You doing ok, buddy?"

"Well…I've been too nauseous to eat anything, and I woke up this morning at 5:30 feeling like I was having a panic attack."

"Hmm…that's no good."

"What are you up to? I don't mean to be an emo kid." Her voice sounded sort of raspy like she'd contracted an illness…probably because of her lack of sleep.

"I'm eating EasyMac and a burrito and being a loser, watching a movie alone in the dark."

"What movie?"

"I'd rather not say."

She sighed audibly, "Just talk to me, Tawny. I need someone to talk to me about something that isn't me."

"_Josie and the Pussycats_." I confessed.

It sounded like she forced a laugh, "That's an awful movie."

"It's no worse than _Spiceworld_."

"Yes, an equally awful movie."

"Did you go to class today, sweetie?" I asked only out of concern.

"No. I didn't really get out of bed even though I was awake ridiculously early…I'm so fucking lame." Kate sounded like utter shit…physically and otherwise.

I really felt bad for her. She and Lizzie had been so perfect, but that was years ago, and nothing lasts in the end, "You sound like me back when…" I hesitated, "Back when…"

"With you and Ren?" She asked. I could tell from her voice that she knew it was a sore topic. We never talked about me, ever…unless it was trivial conversation about school or what I was doing.

"Yeah…"

"It was different though."

"Totally," I took a deep breath and hoped what I said next wouldn't be terribly wrong, "At least you had her for a little while…I know that's a dumb thing for me to say."

"I agree…but right now, I sort of want to forget Lizzie exists, and want to fucking forget about the past three years."

"This is also going to be a dumb thing for me to say, but…don't dwell on the bad shit and how it ended. I know it sucked. I know it still sucks, but like…it'll make you feel better." The microwave alerted me that my burrito was finished. I ignored it.

"I know you mean well."

I heard a knock at the door and whispered, "Hold on…someone's knocking." I stood on my tiptoes and looked through the peephole, "Oh God…be quiet."

Katherine!

"Tawny! Tawny are you in there?!"

I don't know why my suitemates let her in! I would have a chat with them about it later. I remained silent, and peeked through the hole again. She hadn't budged.

"Tawny, I heard you talking!"

"Kat, I don't think she's in there. Will you stop yelling?" I heard one of my suitemates say.

"Her lights are off!" Taryn yelled.

"I hear her TV," Kat protested.

"She leaves it on all the time. She doesn't give a shit about conserving energy." Taryn said then. What a good girl…although her statement was an utter lie if I'd ever heard one.

I crept to the opposite side of the room as the door and whispered into the phone, "Kate, it's my resident that I hate…hold on…"

"I'll just let you go."

"No, hun…just…shh!"

She knocked again, and yelled, "Tawny!"

"I'm trying to study, fuck off!" Taryn screamed, "Talk to her tomorrow! Leave her a note! She's not in there!"

"You're sort of a bitch." Kat said and I heard her stomp off. I listened for the suite door. It opened and closed.

"She's gone." I said to Kate.

She laughed, "What if she needed something?"

"She never needs anything."

"There's a first time for everything though."

"You hush…don't make me feel bad about that girl. Haven't you heard the story about the boy who cried wolf?"

Kate laughed again, "I so knew that was coming. You're so predictable."

"Predictable is good."

"I didn't say it was bad. Listen though, I'm gonna let you go and I'm going to try to get some sleep. When I'm asleep it's the only time I don't think about shit…I just wish I could stay asleep longer."

"It's so early…" I pointed out.

"I'm exhausted from doing nothing today."

"Being depressed is exhausting." I said, honestly.

"Apparently…" She sounded sad again.

"Call me if you need anything, or if you just need me to talk about nothing to you."

"I will. Thanks."

"I'm serious."

"Thanks. Seriously."

"Goodnight, hun."

"Have fun…"

I hung up a little reluctantly. Kate was durable. She'd get through this. It just may take a while. I stuck my macaroni back in the microwave to reheat it for a few seconds with my burrito, and then I quietly slipped out of my room, and poked my head into Taryn's room. I whispered, "You rock. I'm not even kidding."

She looked up from her book, "No problem. That girl annoys she shit out of me too."

"What movie are you watching?"

"I'd really rather not say. You'll judge me."

"Look, you don't ever leave on weekends and I don't judge you. What is it, some lame chick-flick? _The Wedding Planner_?"

"That's a great movie, but no. I'm not telling." I pouted, and heard the sound of my microwave, "Food's done. Gotta go."

"I'll come check on you when I take my break, and then I'll know what you're watching." She called after me as I scurried back to my own room.

I grabbed my food and hit 'Play.' I couldn't stop thinking about Kate as I munched on my unhealthy food and watched the awful movie unfold. I hated for people to be unhappy…as long as they were genuinely unhappy, and holy shit if Kate wasn't genuinely unhappy, and for a good reason. I had been witness to her and Lizzie unraveling. It was only her side of what was happening, but she was so unhappy the entire time. It honestly didn't come to me as much of a surprise, but Kate was clinging aimlessly to some sort of hope, while I wasn't. I never clung to anything anymore. I avoided it, in fact.

I bit my burrito, and thought about what my dad had said to me years ago when he gave me the file he'd been keeping on me since I was two. I _was_ and still _am_ predictable. Everything I've become he could have predicted. He saw it all coming, but he still didn't want it to happen, and he tried to change it.

He said to me, "Trying is all we can do in the end."

I was trying now, but only with things where there wasn't a risk to myself. I tried in school now. I tried with my friends. I tried with my job. The one thing I didn't try with was…well…me. I tried to make myself happy with school, my friends, and my job…but I disregarded me…the real me. I stuck with being alone, it was easier. I had a predictable system. Predictable was comfortable. It was a fucking hell of a lot easier than…

I hated to think about it. I had brought up Ren in conversation for the first time in years. Kate said she wanted to forget about everything with Lizzie, but I knew it wouldn't work. I tried entirely too hard to forget about Ren. I didn't mention her. No one mentioned her to me, not even Louis. I avoided most everything that I associated with her even slightly. Then I tried to desensitize myself to everything I associated with her and over-exposed myself to all this ridiculous shit. I tried to keep memories of her from surfacing, but they always did. You can't ever really forget, no matter how hard you try, no matter how much you want to, and the thing is…it won't make it ok.

But then again…in the end, trying is all we ever really can do.

I snatched up my phone again from my bed, and sent Kate a text message. It was simple and to the point.

_If you can make the drive here, come down this weekend. You don't need to be alone._

I waited a moment for a response.

_I think u dont need 2 b alone either_

I smiled, dunno why.


	11. The Dilemma of Lizzie McGuire part 1

**_Michelle-Note:_**_ This is a short chapter because I have no idea what's going on. I will eventually figure it out. Hopefully...or else this story will not progress. Ha._

Chapter 11: The Dilemma of Lizzie McGuire (part 1)

Lizzie: Lizzie's apartment, near WOU: 3:40pm: March 20

I looked out into the living room and saw Miranda sitting on the couch with her feet up on the coffee table. She had a bag of Tostitos in her lap and salsa sitting next to her on the couch. She seemed absorbed enough in whatever she was watching. I crept out of my room and walked softly behind her toward the exit.

"Where are you going, Lizzie McGuire?" She said without turning, "I saw your reflection in the TV."

"Out." I answered.

"Why are you sneaking around? You can go out if you want. It's not like you need my permission."

"I don't know," I sighed. I did know. It was because I wanted to avoid answering any questions…much like this.

"Well, if you're going out could you pick up some more salsa from the store on your way back? I have a lot of chips and the salsa is running low."

"I guess so." I said reluctantly. I should be able to.

"What's going on, Lizzie? Do you need to talk? Would you like to share feelings?" She didn't look away from the television, and asked with no actual sympathy. Ever since I broke up with Kate, Miranda had seemed mad at me.

I responded, "Not particularly."

"You've been really weird lately. I've noticed, just so you know, so has Jake, and well…Kate, obviously."

"Don't worry about it. It has nothing to do with you."

"What about Kate and Jake?"

"It has nothing to do with anyone besides me. Now drop it." I snapped.

"You're making it have to do with me when you try to sneak out without me noticing for no apparent reason."

"Just leave it alone, Miranda."

"Fine. Don't forget to get more salsa." She finally turned around and glared at me, "Since you're leaving, can Kate come over? She's been a little sad lately, and I figured she could hang out with me and Jake."

"Don't fucking guilt trip me. You have no idea what's going on." It was weird to hear Miranda defend Kate in any way. It felt like just a few days ago, they hated each other, but it was really years that had gone by.

"The only reason I don't know what's going on is because you won't tell me, but you feel the need to take it out on me and everyone else. I thought I was your best friend, but I guess not anymore."

"Whatever." I walked out and slammed the door behind me. I was tired of her passive-aggressive bullshit.

As soon as I made it down the stairs I pulled out my keys and my phone. I called Gordo, and got into my car.

"Hey, are you busy?" I asked him.

"I was studying, but I could use a break. Are you ok?" My curly-haired best friend and ex-boyfriend always made time for me. Even when working on super-huge projects at Dartmouth.

"Miranda's asking questions."

"Just tell her?"

"I can't just tell her."

"Well…" He sighed, "How's Kate?"

"I don't know. I haven't talked to her, and she hasn't tried to talk to me since I broke up with her two days ago. Miranda said she was sad."

"I think that's an appropriate feeling for her…considering your behavior. Why don't you check on her or something?"

"Gordo, I don't know what to do."

"No one ever does. Why don't you get up with Tawny or something?"

"Jesus, I haven't talked to her in forever."

"She'd be objective." He encouraged, "I can't be objective."

I sighed loudly, "I'm just afraid I've completely ruined everything…"

"It happens."

"Gordo…" I groaned, "You're not helping at all."

"Just tell people. Explain it. They'll understand or they won't. I understand."

"But that's different."

"And this is why I can't be objective."

"It's just so fucking complicated."

"I know, Lizzie."

"I could've gone about it differently…"

"Lizzie, listen…everyone could have gone about everything they ever did differently."

"I know, I know. I'm gonna let you go and I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Bye."

"Bye…" I hung up and put my phone into my purse.

I pulled into a parking space in the back of the huge parking lot. I sat there and stared at the tall buildings. They were pristine, yet hostile at the same time. Within the walls was the person that set off a chain reaction resulting in the present situation…


	12. Sandwich Break

Chapter 12: Sandwich Break

Ren: Waverly Place (or thereabouts), NYC: 6:00pm: March 20

"Let's go in there!" I said and grabbed London's elbow. We were wobbling around with bags and bags of clothes, mainly London's that I had ended up carrying. We were passing by some little sandwich shop on the way back to the New York Tipton.

"It looks so…" She hesitated outside of the door.

"Quaint. It looks quaint. Let's go in." I insisted.

"Quaint? Is that like…poor?"

"No." I pushed open the door and dragged her in behind me into the Waverly Substation.

"Have a seat where you like!" A young girl from behind the counter shouted at us. She had long dark hair, and an impeccable smile. She did a double take when she saw London, but then shook her head and went back to her work.

We headed over to a booth and sat our bags to the side. I took off the big sunglasses I had been forced to wear. London said they helped us to not be recognized.

"This doesn't look clean." London muttered, and put her huge sunglasses on her head.

"Shut up, it's clean. Plus, those dicks that keep taking pictures of us won't look for us in here since it's-"

"Quaint?!" She asked excitedly, "Did I use it right?"

I nodded, "Yes, but you don't know what it means."

"It means not poor."

"No, no, no." I tried to correct her.

"But you said-"

"No, London." I spoke slowly so she wouldn't become confused, "Quaint is like…cute and unusual, or sort of old-fashioned. Haven't you ever heard of, you know, quaint mountain cottages?"

She had that deer in headlights looks that she got often, but then it vanished and she said, "I've heard of them. I have a mountain cottage, but it's not quaint. Poor people live in quaint cottages."

The girl from behind the counter brought us two menus, "Hey, my name is Alex, and I'll be your server. Can I start you two off with…" Her voice trailed off, "Are you London Tipton?!"

I rolled my eyes. Everyone recognized this girl except me, apparently.

London dismissed her, "I am, now what were you saying?"

"Can I get you something to drink? And an autograph, and maybe take a picture with me?"

"Martini, stirred, and no, and no."

"I'm sorry Miss Tipton we don't have-"

"Jesus…" I mumbled. "I'll take a water and she'll have a water," I said to the girl and kicked London beneath the table, "Be nice."

"I have more money than her, I don't have to be nice." She snapped.

I kicked her again in her shin, much harder, "Be nice."

Her eyes narrowed and she sighed, and looked back at the star-struck waitress, "I like your…leggings." Her eyes grew wide, "Actually…I like your entire outfit…except that apron."

"I just have to wear that for work."

"She puts her money and pens in it. You'd know that if you ever had to work." I said.

London looked back at me, "I worked once. I did every job in the hotel."

"Right…"

"I'll be right back with your waters, ladies." Alex said and scampered off.

London leaned over the top of our booth and whispered to me loudly, "I really did like that girl's outfit. She's definitely on top of the current fashions."

"Great. She should be your new poor friend."

The heiress looked taken aback, "She's not poor, she lives in New York and she wears good clothes. You're from…Pimento…and you had no idea how to dress yourself until you met me."

"Sacramento." I corrected.

"Is that on here?" She looked at her menu.

I smacked myself in the forehead with distress.

"Are you ok?" Alex asked, placing our waters in front of us. The glasses contained straws with pieces of the wrapper still on the very ends, which of course confused my wealthy companion.

"Sorry, and just ignore her rudeness."

"Don't worry about it. My friend Harper has been teaching me to rewire my brain to interpret peoples' mean comments as compliments. It's good for the restaurant business." She smiled and nodded.

"You won't be in the restaurant business forever, what about school?"

"Yeah…no. I don't do that."

"Ren, stop being condescending to the nice waitress." London said smartly, then turned to her, "I don't do school either."

"London, you go to Princeton." I said between my teeth.

Alex laughed, "Are you two ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?"

I groaned, "I think we need a few more minutes."

Our server started to walk away, but London got excited, "Ooh, come back."

She turned, and London snapped her fingers and motioned with her hand.

I took a sip of my water and began actually looking at the menu.

"You have really good hair." London said to her.

"Oh, God…" I rolled my eyes again. This was a horrible idea on my part.

"Thank you."

"Listen, I'm sorry we got off to a poor start…" London paused and seemed to think intensely for a very brief moment, "What was your name?"

"Alex."

"Alex, ok. Ren, don't let me forget that."

"Gotcha."

"I'll tell you what," London continued talking to the girl, "Give me your info and I'll get up with you the next time I'm in New York."

"Really?" She gasped.

"Alex, do your job!" A husky man yelled from the kitchen.

"Sorry!" She yelled back, and then said quieter to us, "Sorry. Hold on."

"I like her." London said, nodding.

"Alright, well…I know what I'm getting. I'm starving." I sat the menu down. London stared at her glass of water until I removed the paper from the end of her straw. "You're ridiculous," I said to her.

"Thanks! Yay me!" She smiled widely.

"Yes, ok. Now figure out what you want to eat."

I looked at the menu for about a second and said, "There's nothing on here that I like."

"You didn't even…oh, nevermind. I'll pick something for you. I think I've figured out what you like by now." This trip had been absolutely absurd. I had been into stores with shirts that cost more than I'd make in a year, which London had purchased without even looking at the price. I had been to the most ridiculous restaurants that you'd have to make a reservation at years in advance, but we got in. We went into clubs filled with famous people, but I didn't recognize them because I'm a twenty-year-old geek.

Alex wandered back, "Alright, what can I get for you?"

London started to talk, but I cut her off, "I'll have the six-inch Meat Me In Turkey, and London here wants the six-inch regular Italian with low-fat mayo and no onions."

She jotted down our order and said, "It's on the house."

"Ew…that doesn't sound sanitary."

"No, it means we don't have to pay." I told her. I have no idea why people felt the need to give her stuff for free when she had more money than she knew what to do with. She could certainly spend $8 on a sandwich. It wouldn't break her bank account.

As Alex walked away, London looked at something behind me toward the counter in the back. I turned and saw two boys staring at us. Well…not us, but her. One was a tall, older boy, the other looked about sixteen. Both had dark hair, and similar dazed expressions. When I looked back at London, I saw her wave seductively to the boys.

"Don't tease them."

"I'm not teasing." She said and winked in their direction.

"Do you even know what tease means?"

"It's a horrible thing to do to your hair." She answered nonchalantly.

The same man from the kitchen that shouted at Alex came out and shouted again, this time at the boys, "Justin! Max! Stop standing around!"

"But-" The shorted one started.

"London Tipton!" The taller one yelled and pointed.

The other few people in the quaint little restaurant looked in our direction. London pulled down her glasses, and motioned for me to put on mine.

"No." I said.

"She's the most famous person that's ever been in here!" Alex shouted from somewhere.

"That should be good for business!" A woman's voice also said loudly from somewhere, but I didn't see anyone.

Alex appeared next to us, and the husky fellow from the kitchen hustled out, wiping his hands vigorously on a towel. He headed over to our table, and I wanted to bash my head into the wall. Alex smiled – wow, she had an amazing smile! And wow…I thought of the weirdest things at the weirdest times…

The man came and put his arm around her, and pulled her awkwardly close. She looked uncomfortable, but continued to smile cutely.

"Hi, I'm Jerry, and I want to thank you two for coming into my business!" He looked at me, and whispered, "Who are you? Are you famous too?"

"I'm Ren St-"

"She's no one important. Pay attention to me!" London clapped and seemed infinitely amused.

"Has my amazing daughter here been providing you with excellent service?" He squeezed Alex next to him again, "We strive to be the best here. We treat all of our customer's like they're celebrities."

"Stop talking, dad." Alex whined and squirmed away from him, "I'm going to go get their sandwiches."

"She's been fabulous. Now who are those young men over there?" London pointed toward the boys who hadn't moved.

"Those are my sons, Max and Justin." They both waved in unison.

I just wanted my sandwich.

Jerry continued rambling, "We do this thing here, where every time a famous person comes in, we take their picture in the restaurant and we put it on that wall over there." He pointed, "So…"

The wall was blank.

"Yay me!" London squealed, "I'm going to be on your famous person wall!"

"Max! Camera!" Jerry commanded and the younger boy ran off.

Looking around, I noticed that some of the other customers looked like they needed some service, and some others were trying to get a look at London. So much for my brilliant idea…

Pictures were taken, sandwiches were eaten, chaos ensued, and finally we scooped up our bags to head back to the hotel. The entire damn family of this _quaint_ family-run place saw us off. London forced me to put my sunglasses back on even though the sun was going down, and we stepped back out onto the street.

Suddenly, something happened. London dropped her bags, and London doesn't drop bags. She took off her sunglasses and looked awestruck like most people did when they recognized her. She froze, and I tried to figure out what she was looking at.

Up the street, about a quarter of the way up the block is where I followed her gaze. It wasn't one of her confused gazes, not her common deer in headlights look, and it wasn't like when she saw something in a window that she wanted and then proceeded to get. It was different…

"London?" I tapped her on the shoulder, a little concerned.

She brushed my hand off and took a step forward, squinting now. I scooped up the bags she dropped and struggled to carry them forward and figure out what had caught her attention. People walked around us, and for once, no one seemed to recognize her. I figured it was due to the completely abnormal expression. I barely recognized her and I'd spent every waking hour with her for the past five days.

I let my glasses slide down my nose so I could see over them, and the only thing straight in front of London was a girl. There was a little jewelry store that we passed up the street, and this girl, who looked about our age stood looking in the window. She was tall, curvy, and had curly blonde hair down past her shoulders. She wore a simple white dress shirt and black pants. She was plain, simple. She carried a large bag that looked to be filled with books and a computer, and she stared absently into the window of this jewelry store. She had a black eye, and her right cheek was swollen. It looked like she'd been hit in the face with a ball…or maybe a fist.

I was so confused…

"Why are you two still standing out here?"

Startled, I turned to see Alex. She'd come out of the sandwich shop and looked as confused as I felt. I shrugged and tried not to drop the bags, "London…" I nodded toward her, she hadn't moved and still stared ahead of her, "I think…she's broken?"

Alex came up and started trying to look at what London was looking at as well. She crossed her arms.

"Who's that girl? The blonde right there. Is she someone famous?" I asked.

She looked, "No. It looks like Maddie. Maddie Fitzpatrick, but with a busted face. She comes into the shop all the time for lunch. She's a pre-law kid at NYU…"

_**Michelle-Note:** __Don't get too excited. This is merely a _Wizards _cameo. I cannot handle more characters. My head would 'splode._


	13. Emergency

_**Michelle-Note:** __I'm feeling generous. Two chapters in a day. I may as well do it while I have a decent stolen wireless signal._

Chapter 13: Emergency

Ruby: Tawny's dorm room, UCLA: 6:45pm (PST): March 20

Tawny said she had an emergency, said she couldn't explain over the phone. She sounded flustered. She also said she couldn't leave on account of something about her job. She was "on call" whatever that meant. So I had to drive all the way to campus. I climbed the stairs to the third floor, and then tapped on Tawny's window.

"Tawny, lemme in!" I tapped harder. Her light was on, but no one came to the suite door. I pounded on the door next.

A girl that looked like she had just woken up came to the door and opened it. She turned and walked back to her room without saying anything at all. Awkward. Tawny's door was open so I walked in, and I found her laying on her bed with a pillow over her face and a tall, thin, blonde girl sitting on the end of her bed.

The unfamiliar girl looked at me like I was deranged and Tawny uncovered her face to quickly exclaim, "You're finally here!"

"What's up?" I asked.

"Get out of my room." Tawny sat up and said to the other girl firmly, "Get out. Right now."

"But I-"

"No, this my friend Ruby from high school. You don't know her. She doesn't want to know you, and I need to talk to her. Now get out."

The girl looked at me and then said, "Hey! I think I met you at that one frat party."

I thought briefly, "No, I don't think so…"

"I'm the girl that was hooking up with Pete until Mike found out."

"The freshmen?" I did vaguely recognize her, "Didn't you also hook up with Sean?"

"Yeah!" She stood up excitedly and tried to hug me.

I backed away, "We're not friends. You're just slutty."

She stopped in front of me and looked sad, "Do you really think so?"

"Yeah. You probably got herpes on Tawny's bed."

Tawny's face transformed into one of utter disgust, "Kat, get the fuck out of my room."

The girl stomped out, and I heard the suite door open and then shut. I looked at Tawny, "Was that the emergency?"

"No, that was the girl that makes me hate this job."

The girl who let me in stood in Tawny's doorway, "Did you just call Kat slutty?"

"Yeah. She is."

"Well done." She nodded, "I'm going back to bed now."

After she vanished again, Tawny said, "That was Taryn."

"Oh, she's the one, who-"

"Shh! Shut the door." She said and grabbed a magazine off of her desk.

I did as she said and locked it then hopped onto her bed, "I hope I don't get the herpes…"

"Don't say that anymore. Seriously." She tossed the magazine on my lap, "What the fuck is this?"

I looked, "It's _International Inquirer_. It's a national gossip…oh my fucking God…" I looked at the picture on the cover, "Holy shit…"

"Is that who I think it is?"

I held it up at different angles. No matter how I held it, among the shopping bags, holding a Starbucks cup, and wearing huge glasses was Ren Stevens. "Yep. I'm pretty sure."

"Why is _she_ with London Tipton?!" Tawny was absolutely flustered, and still not referring to Ren by name.

"Because _she_ met _her_ in the library and they went to New York for spring break."

"You knew about this?!"

I shrugged, "I still talk to _her_ on a normal basis. _She_ was my best friend and all. Isn't that awesome?!" I flipped to the article, and skimmed it, "Oh my God, they're offering money to whoever can identify her first and send another picture of her to prove it! I can so do that!"

"This isn't awesome!"

"Why isn't it awesome?! I don't understand!" I shook the magazine at her.

"Because it's_ her_!" She flailed and pointed to Ren on the cover.

"Yes?" I was so excited for Ren! I wondered if she knew. I needed to call her as soon as I was away from Miss Crazypants.

She shot me a most hateful glare and said nothing.

"You're insane, Tawny."

She squinted and sat with her hands in her lap.

"Seriously."

"Do you not realize how bad this is for _her_?"

"It makes _her_ so much less boring!" It was fun to emphasize the pronoun we used to refer to Ren, "Let's face it, _she_ was the most uninteresting person in the world. I have no idea how you could have…" My voice trailed off. I was about to say something stupid. Immensely stupid.

"What? What were you about to say?"

I shook my head, and I'm sure I looked completely panicked.

"No, Ruby. Say it."

I shook my head again.

"Fucking say it."

I tried to think of some way to completely my sentence that wouldn't result in complete disaster, "I have no idea how you could have even found a copy of this magazine before me."

"Taryn had it sitting on her bed." She eyed me. I was afraid she would pull out a machete and slice me to pieces at any second.

"So…" It was time for a subject-change, "How is Taryn?"

"I hate you so much." She said plainly, and I'm pretty sure she meant it.

I made an innocent face and let my shoulders slouch.

"Say what you were really going to say. I want to hear it." With that I thought she was about to reveal that machete she was hiding in her bed.

I let my brow furrow, "Huh?"

There was a brief pause before she sprang on me. It happened so quickly, I could never have been prepared. Before I realized it, she straddled me and held my arms down with her knees, and had her hands around my neck with my head dangling off of the end of her bed. She wasn't choking me or anything…just shaking me…a lot…by my neck. I saw my life flash before my eyes, and then realized she wasn't actually hurting me, just jarring the hell out of me.

"Tawny! Tawny!" I shouted, "Get! Off! Of! Me!"

"I hate you, Ruby!" She screamed and continued to shake me.

I wiggled my right arm away and grabbed onto her face. I started to push her to the side, "Tawny! Stop!"

"I hate you!" She grabbed onto my free arm, but I kept moving it erratically so she couldn't get it back down onto the bed, "I hate you! I hate you!"

"I hate you too, you crazy bitch!" I screamed in her face and got my other arm free. I pressed my forearm to her neck, and tried to get her to back up. "You've lost your fucking mind!"

We continued to tussle back and forth, grabbing into each other, and yelling. I managed shove her off of me toward the head of her bed, and I took the opportunity to scramble toward her door.

"I have no idea how you could have liked her so much…that you cut yourself off from everyone for days, and how to this day…three years later…" I panted, "You _still_ will not refer to her by name. You stopped dating…you don't even try…you just…you're fucking still not over her…because you-"

"I am so over her!" She yelled and pointed at me, staring me down.

"Bullshit! Look at yourself! Anyone else would have moved the fuck on! I can't believe I put up with it! I can't believe I drove here to listen to you spaz out about Ren in a magazine!" I walked out and slammed her door behind me before she could deny anything. When I got to my car I pulled out my phone and called Ren.


	14. Ren Phones Home and Such

_**Michelle-Note:** __Last update for the day. For real. I had the day off work...I have tomorrow off too. Two days off in a row. I don't know what to do with myself. Besides write fanfiction._

Chapter 14: Ren Phones Home And Such

Ren: a room in the Tipton Hotel of NYC: 10:22pm: March 20

London was really weird, and I needed to tell Ruby about it. I laughed for a moment, thinking that Tawny would have a field day trying to analyze the heiress too. I snatched up my ringing phone to find Ruby calling just as I had the thought.

"Hey, guess what!" I answered, excitedly.

"No…you guess what!" She sounded out of breath.

I was confused, "What? I was about to call you and tell you about London being a total weirdo, but you called me first."

"You're on the cover of a gossip magazine." She spat out.

"Say what?"

"I'm sure they have it there. It's called _International Inquirer_, and you…you're on the cover."

"I…" I stuttered, "I…don't know what that means…"

"It means millions of people know who you are…only not…because you're not famous…and…the magazine is offering money to whoever can positively identify you first."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Why would I kid about this?!" Her voice sounded like some odd combination of excitement and frustration.

I was stunned. I didn't know what to think. I thought she might still be making it up. "Um…"

"And you'll never guess who saw you on the cover and flipped shit and then tried to kill me…"

"Huh?"

"Tawny. Tawny called me and said she had an emergency and then totally went batshit about it…and then…then we got into a small fight…"

"Fight? What do you mean…fight?" I asked, thinking it was a yelling fight.

"Like…she jumped on me, and there was some screaming…and I had to struggle to get away. I still haven't recovered from the encounter."

"Seriously?"

"Yes! I'm serious!" She yelled, "Why would I make this up?! Bitch is crazy!"

It felt surreal, and just tried to breathe for a moment and process – I didn't seem to understand what it meant. Was this bad or was it good? "I'm gonna go, Ruby…"

"No, no. You're not. You're going to tell me why London is a weirdo." She insisted.

"Well…we went to this sandwich place and when we left, she freaked out when we were walking up the street. She saw this chick named Maddie, who apparently used to work at the Tipton in Boston, and she just stopped walking, dropped her bags, and stared at her. It was totally creepy. Maddie didn't even see her and walked away, and London just stood there like a statue for like…ten minutes. Then she suddenly went completely back to normal, and when I tried to ask her what happened, she denied the entire event. She kept saying she had no idea what I was talking about."

"Sounds like Tawny. She likes to deny that you exist, but then you showed up on a magazine." Ruby mumbled bitterly.

"Ok, so I'm gonna go now and find this magazine. Bye."

"Later."

It wasn't hard for me to find a copy of said magazine in the hotel lobby. There I was, on the cover, with London. We were wearing our sunglasses, carrying shit from Prada, and Starbucks drinks. The headline read: Who is London's New BFF? With a fantastic subtitle that said: Does Anyone Know This Enigmatic Young Woman With London?

Upon reading the article, I saw several more pictures of me, with London, in various New York locations, and apparently…the magazine was offering a monetary reward for anyone who could identify me. Glorious! Louis would be all over it, and probably send in fantastically unflattering pictures of me from middle school when I had braces. There were all sorts of theories about who I was from the heiress of an oil company to the President's daughter to an up and coming movie star who's debut film had yet to come out. How disappointed they would be…

I was simply a Biology major from Princeton, and the daughter of Senator Stevens, who wasn't even one of the big famous senators, since she hadn't been in the middle of any sort of scandals yet. Well…she was the longest running senator of California, but yeah…

I decided then that I should probably call my mom because that's who I call when I've accidentally become famous. It seemed like a reasonable course of action, and all of this still felt surreal as fuck.

She picked up after a mere two rings, "Ren, honey," she said, "Your brother came home today to get pictures of you…I'm sure he's up to something that's going to make you angry. Just an FYI."

I knew she referred to Louis, not Donnie, and I knew what he had planned to do with them, "That's actually what I'm calling about."

"How's New York?"

"Mom, focus." I sighed, "New York is ok. I told you I was going with my friend London, and it turns out my friend London is London Tipton, and hanging out with her has gotten me on the cover of some celebrity gossip magazine and they're offering money to the first person to identify me…which is why Louis needed the pictures."

"Say what?"

"I have inadvertently become famous, but I'm not famous. They think I'm like heiress to an oil company and stuff." I whined.

My mom made some contemplative noises, "London Tipton…she's known for being a…um…party girl, right? She used to pal around with that red-head from all of those movies who is in rehab now…"

Even my mom knew who London Tipton was, "You've heard of her?"

"Of course." I could almost hear the gears in her head turning in all sorts of ridiculous ways, "Ren, are you doing drugs?!"

"No, mom!"

"Good, I trust you, but you have to keep in mind that I'm running for re-election this year, and once Louis let's the media know who you are-"

"Mom, I'm not doing anything wrong, so no pictures of me are going to show up doing lines of coke. It won't affect your campaign. I just happen to be hanging out with a really sketchy girl. I've been trying to keep her out of trouble. Mostly she's just a drunk."

"That's my girl, but…did you not realize who she was? How could you not have been prepared for this?"

"Well…not really. I didn't know she was that big of a deal."

"Ren…" She sighed, "You need to be aware of current events. I don't want you to take away from your academics, but being aware of the world is also really important."

"I'm aware of current events! Political stuff…and science."

"You need to be well-rounded for med school, dear."

"Mom, I called you so you could make me feel better about being on the cover of a national magazine."

"Oh, well have fun. Don't do drugs or get arrested."

"Mom…" I whined more. It freaked me out for millions of people to know who I was. I wanted to be known for something more productive…not just being friends with some rich girl.

"I think this is a good life experience for you, building character!"

"But-"

"Then you shouldn't have gone to New York with the Tipton hotel heiress, honey."

"Mom, you're not helping."

"Ren, I don't know what I'm helping you with." She laughed.

"Don't laugh at me…I don't know why this weirds me out so much…" Had she been able to see me, she would have seen me making a remarkable sad face.

London burst into the room, "We have to go. Drinks now!"

"Did the young lady in the background say what I think she said?" My mom suddenly became motherly again.

"Don't worry. She's just referring to herself. I'm not twenty-one anyway."

"I'm aware of that, Ren…but I'm sure Miss Tipton can get you whatever you want…including drugs."

"No drugs!"

"No drugs! I need drinks!" London shouted and began tugging on my arm, "Ooh, you're not wearing that."

I heard my mom laugh again, "I'm just kidding, Ren. Have fun!"

"Bye, mom."

"Bye, Mrs. Ren's Mom!" London yelled into the phone.

I hung up and got ready to go out for another night of London trying to force me to drink. It was one thing to drink with her alone in the Tipton bar in Boston where there were no paparazzi and no chance of me being arrested for underage consumption and all that jazz.


	15. Problem Solving 101 with London

_**Michelle-Note:** Thanks for the reviewssssss. Yay. I keep meaning to update more, but my stolen wireless only occasionally working is sort of hindering this, and then I forget to update when I'm online checking my facebook and all that trendy shit. Maybe one day I'll actually decide to pay for my own internet. For that I'll have to stop spending money on other things though, and I appear to be very bad at that._

Chapter 15: Problem Solving 101 with London

London: a bar, NYC: 11:30pm: March 20

Five shots and thirty minutes later, I felt tipsy and still couldn't get Maddie out of my head. I kept seeing her standing there on the sidewalk, the people walking around her. She stared into the window of that kitschy jewelry store – it's not like it was Tiffany's. And her face…

Usually after that many shots in that short amount of time, my head would be empty, and I'd want to dance with boys. No Maddie. Maddie-free.

I didn't mean to see her. I really didn't. But I wanted to. I don't know why…

It hurt to think about it.

"Bartender!" I snapped my fingers, "Martini. Here. Now. Stirred."

"London, maybe you should slow down…just a little." Ren said in her remarkably motherly tone while she drank her soda.

"Shut up and have a drink. A real drink." I snapped my fingers again, "Martini. Here. For this girl." I leaned over and asked her, "Shaken or stirred?"

"Um…shaken." She seemed confused, and then said to the bartender, "I don't really want another drink unless it's a Diet Coke."

"Don't be silly. Bartender, get her a martini. On my tab. Hell, throw some rum into her Diet Coke!"

"Please, don't." She said to him.

He shrugged and looked at her sympathetically.

I'd just drink her damn martini. I don't know why she was so opposed to drinking in public. Paranoid. "Hmph."

"What'd you say?" She asked.

I tilted my head to the side, "Nothing."

She shrugged. The bartender handed a martini to me and then sat Ren's between us.

"One drink won't hurt you." I said to her and ate my olive.

"It'll affect my BAC."

"Your back?" I squinted, "Do you have back problems? I heard alcohol was good for pain…especially if you take it with pain pills."

She looked appalled, "No, and don't ever do that if you're in pain."

"It's just what I heard. It's not like I read it on the internet."

"Because the internet is always true?"

"Exactly." I turned around on my stool and leaned my back on the bar. I began sipping my drink and looking for suitable boys, or some high quality, A-list celebrity. A stripper pole caught my eye. I could dance on that, and the boys would come to me. Well done, London. I didn't really feel like getting up. Maybe after this drink? And Ren's drink?

I looked into the crowd of dancing bodies and at some point during the pulsing colored lights and darkness I saw…no. I looked harder and clutched the martini glass. I saw a head of curly blonde hair. Maddie?! No. It could be anyone! Not Maddie…

I groaned and turned back toward the bar quickly, where I drank my martini in perhaps two gulps. Fuck. It looked sort of like Maddie. I couldn't see. She was moving and the lights were causing some problems with my vision. It was probably just Ashley Tisdale or something.

I reached for Ren's drink, and she leaned over and grabbed it. She didn't drink it or anything. She just stopped me from taking it, and I shot her a glare. People don't keep things from London Tipton.

"London, why are you drinking so much?"

"I like booze. Now give me your martini. You aren't going to drink it."

"What are you trying to forget?"

"What?!" Did she say what I think she said? Was she implying that I was drinking because I wanted to forget something? Maddie? No…no…no.

"I said: Why do you need to get drunk every time you drink?"

That so wasn't what she said, "I don't. I can so drink in mediation when I feel like it. We're on spring break. Give me a break, you prude."

"Fine." She let go of the glass and went back to her soda. "And it's moderation," she mumbled.

I rubbed my forehead, relieved. She had stopped trying to pry shit out of me about that incident earlier. I denied it entirely. I had seen Maddie earlier, and I _know_ it was her. It was still daylight. There was no mistaking Ashley Tisdale for her. I didn't talk to her. What would I have said after so long? Why did it matter? Why…

"Dammit!" I yelled. I couldn't stop thinking.

"What's up?" Ren asked, looking sort of concerned. I guess it was concern.

I shook my head and chugged her martini.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Fine! I'm fine!"

"You're yelling for no reason."

I shook my head then raised my arm and snapped my fingers, "Vodka tonic!"

"You're being weirder than normal, London…" Ren said and leaned over to me, "Ever since you saw that girl-"

"Where's my drink?! London needs a God damn drink!"

"You just ordered it like two seconds ago. Give them some time. You're not the only person here."

"I'm the only person here that matters!"

"No…there are other famous people here."

"Fuck!"

She grabbed my arm, "London, calm down."

I pulled away and grabbed up the drink before the bartender could even sit it down. I left the bar. I didn't look back. I held my drink over my head and maneuvered into the crowd.

"Who wants a drink?! On me!" I screamed over the music.

People cheered, and for a minute I felt better.


	16. A Random Encounter

_**Michelle-Note:** __I feel bad for not updating in forever. Damn my conscience._

Chapter 16: A Random Encounter

Keely: a bar, NYC: 1:32am: March 21

"Holy shit, Ren Stevens." I had inadvertently leaned over her to get to the bar to grab a drink before last call, "I saw you on the cover of _International Inquirer_." I elbowed her knowingly, "London's new BFF, huh? How'd that happen? You struck me as being a total goody-goody."

She squinted at me. I guess she didn't recognize me in the darkness between the flashing lights. I gave her a minute.

"Keely?" She said finally, but unsurely.

"Yeah! Remember me?"

"Most definitely. What are you doing here?" She said loudly over the pounding music.

"Oh, I'm doing this journalism internship thing at Columbia this semester. I got a bangin' press pass that gets me into these places with all the celebrities." I elbowed her again, "I guess you got in with London, yeah?"

She nodded. She didn't seem terribly amused by her surroundings. She didn't appreciate the power that being friends with London granted her. She was dressed much nicer than she used to, in a tight little dress, and she had her make-up done. A product of her spending time with London, I'm sure.

"So…yeah…" I started to say. What do you talk about with someone you barely knew three years before?

"How's Columbia?"

"Totally awesome campus."

She nodded again, "Cool."

"Why are you not having fun? Have you seen who's in here?"

"I'm not really up to par on my celebrity knowledge." She confessed.

"Gotcha. Tell me about London."

She scoffed, "She's actually pretty nice…underneath all of her bullshit. She's hella spoiled, and does what she wants. She's whiney and bossy." She took a sip of what was obviously just soda, "But she means well. I think she has good intentions."

"You know she ran over there and offered to buy everyone drinks a little while ago, right?"

"Yep. She's paid for everything for me since we got here. She even bought me some ridiculous clothes that cost more than my entire wardrobe at home."

"Nice! So how'd you meet her?"

"We both go to Princeton…although she doesn't go to classes and doesn't take tests. I met her in the library…it's a silly story, better told not in a bar setting." She laughed.

"That's cool." Ren was still a goody-goody. "How's Ruby? I haven't talked to her in a while."

"You stayed in touch with Ruby?" She seemed surprised.

"Yeah. We have stuff in common. I've been busy the last few weeks up here and all though."

"She's good. She's more excited about me hanging out with London than I am, honestly."

That made me smile. Ruby was so predictable. I couldn't wait to tell her that I'd run into Ren with London in a bar. "What about Tawny?"

Ren winced and shook her head.

"Sorry…sore subject?"

"Well…not really, per se. She never did attempt to communicate with me again, and after a while I gave up trying to get her to. I went off to school, and yeah…"

"That's a shame. There's never a good reason to throw away friendship, I don't think."

"Yeah. I talked to Ruby earlier tonight actually. She said Tawny totally flipped out when she saw me on the cover of that magazine."

"Weird."

"Yeah. Seriously." She looked toward the bartender, "Can I have another Diet Coke, please?"

I leaned on the bar and looked back toward the conglomeration of people, "London's dancing on the pole."

Ren turned a looked, "So she is…" She sighed, "Have you encountered any rumors of gossip about London and some girl named Maddie, who used to work at the Tipton in Boston?"

I thought for a minute, "There might be an interesting story there…if there is one."

"I'm pretty sure there is."

"Let me think…" Maddie? I assumed she was from back before London went to Princeton, when she was still in Boston. Right before she went to Princeton was the cocaine in the pants incident, and I assume this Maddie was from before that as well. She certainly wasn't one of the girls London had been friends with in recent years. I looked back at Ren, "Madeline Fitzpatrick?"

"Yeah. I think that's what the girl at the sandwich shop said."

"Waverly Place?"

She nodded.

"I love that place! Their fucking sandwiches are magic, I swear." I cleared my throat, "But anyway…years ago…maybe five? London was on the cover of…some magazine – my memory is failing me," I nodded toward my drink, "It was a teen fashion thing…the trendiest teen or something, and some other girl was on the cover with her – this other chick from the Tipton, and their style was called "Urban Decay?" Maybe? My details are a little shaky, but I'm sure this did happen. The girl was a scrawny blonde, not remotely famous."

"Weird. The manager at the Boston Tipton and the bartender both mentioned Maddie, and London got totally snappy. I sort of thought she girl had died, but the thing is…" Ren glanced back at London, to check on her I suppose, "She's in New York actually. Mr. Moseby, the manager, he made a comment to her when we got to the Tipton about her going to New York for the reason he thought…I dunno. I can't get her to talk about it."

"Interesting…"

"The girl at the sandwich shop-"

"Alex?!" I exclaimed, "Oh my God, I love her, and her older brother Justin is adorable."

She eyed me, "Yes, Alex. She said Maddie goes to NYU, and the bartender at the Tipton said Maddie got pissed that London was going to Princeton."

"I mean…it'd piss me off too if someone I knew got into a fuckin' Ivy League school after doing absolutely no work."

"Exactly."

"Do you suppose that has something to do with this?"

She shrugged, and then looked back toward where London was last seen, "Where'd London go?" She looked around, "I hope she didn't leave without me."

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned. I jumped back as the girl who tapped me gasped.

"You're not Ashley Tisdale!" London Tipton exclaimed.

"Very true, Miss Tipton," I reached back and grabbed Ren's wrist, "I found her."

"Ren, did you make a friend while I was gone?" London whined.

"No, I knew this girl already. Her name is Keely Teslow."

She looked me over, "Hi, I'm London Tipton."

"I know."

"Good." She walked passed me and linked arms with Ren, "Time to go, Ren."

"Bye, Keely!" Ren called back as she was dragged away and toward the door.

Now I could say I met London Tipton. She wasn't very friendly, but I didn't particularly expect her to be. I turned back to the bar to close my tab and head back.


	17. The Best Way to Get Over Someone

_**Michelle-Note: **__Honestly, I have no idea where this is going. I have lost all control of these characters. They just run amuck._

Chapter 17: The Best Way To Get Over Someone…

Kate: UCLA, somewhere: 9:34pm: March 22

I drove to LA. I'm insane. Who up and drives to LA from Oregon? I had approximately seven cups of coffee and taken five pee breaks, but I made it in eight hours, only breaking a few traffic laws. I skipped some classes, but I did that a lot anyway. I had no tests, so I was safe, good to go. This would get my mind off of things…

I listened to lots of misogynistic gangster rap on the drive, so that I could justifiably shout "fuck" a lot, and express my present hatred of women. Now here I was driving around UCLA being lost and confused. Fuck Google Maps. My God, did that damn website like to give the most complicated directions to anywhere. At least it didn't send me down one-way streets like Mapquest.

I pulled out my phone and called Tawny, "I have no idea where the fuck I am, and it's too dark for me to see my directions…not like the damn things would help!"

"Kate, calm down. Read a sign."

"Fuck this city. I'm on campus…somewhere. I can't see the damn signs."

"Shh! Slow down and read a sign."

"Montford is what I'm on. There are cars behind me, and they're getting pissed."

"Ignore them. What's on your right?"

"Buildings…a fucking wall."

"Take a right on Landon. It should be coming up."

I did, "Ok."

"Now drive a little way and take a left on Fisher, then turn into the first parking lot and park. I'll come out."

"I was that close? Are you fucking kidding me?"

She laughed, "I'll see you in a minute."

"I fucking hate this city." I said and hung up. I made the appropriate turns, and pulled into the first parking space I encountered. I took a deep breath. I can't believe I drove all this way with such minimal planning. I grabbed my bag from the passenger seat and reached around to grab my other bag from behind me. It got stuck between the front seats, and I jerked on it a few times.

"Fuck!" I screamed. Why didn't I just get out of my car and open the back door and get it out? Why did I have to go about everything the most difficult fucking way?

_Tap tap!_

I looked to my left, and saw Tawny outside of my door.

"Unlock it, and I'll get your bag." She said and pointed to the one wedged between my front seats.

I let go of the straps and the bag tumbled back down onto the floor of the back. I unlocked the doors and dragged myself out.

Tawny grabbed the bag and said, "Why'd you bring so much shit? You're only going to be here for two days."

"Shut up." I locked my car, "I hate this fucking city."

"Aww…it's ok."

We stood under a light in the parking lot, and I looked at her. I suppose I was making some sort of face, as she cocked her head to one side and sort of started to stare me down. She looked pretty much the same as when I last saw her with those pale blue eyes, and her dark hair. She wore a pair of jeans and a hoodie, and stood there waiting for me to do something.

I sighed.

"You look good." She said, as we walked through parked cars.

I glanced down at what I was wearing, which were sweatpants and a sweatshirt. What a liar…

As we trekked up the stairs I said, "I haven't been in a dorm in forever."

"It's probably still as unexciting as you remember."

She unlocked her suite door, and then I said, "I can't believe you're an RA."

"Why?" She questioned, "I was always a good kid."

"I just can't see you being a tattler."

She smiled, "I'm not."

"So you're the fun RA?"

She shrugged and I followed her into her room. She tossed my bag onto the floor, and I did the same with my other bag. She leaned against her door to shut it. She crossed her arms and propped herself on it and seemed to study me.

"What?" I tucked my hands into my pockets.

"Do you need a hug?"

"What? No? I'm fine."

"You deny things more than anyone else I know." Moving faster than I could prepare for, she latched onto me, pressing my arms to my sides. She was reasonably shorter than me, and rested her face on my boobs.

I laughed, "Get your head out of my tits."

"I'll do what I want." She shoved me.

I stumbled and caught myself on her bed, "What're you doing?"

She shrugged again and bit her bottom lip as she stood over me. I didn't hesitate to pull my sweatshirt off and toss it aside. The voice in my head said something along the lines of, "Kate…hey, Kate…what the fuck are you doing? Stop that right now."

All I wore under my sweatshirt was a spaghetti-strap shirt that barely kept my boobs in. I couldn't help but smile just slightly, despite the ridiculousness of the situation. I grabbed the hair tie and let my blonde curls fall down around my shoulders. The voice in my head sighed, and gave up at that point.

"I think I like your hair better straight." Tawny said, randomly.

"Shut up." I grabbed onto the bottom of her hoodie, pulling her down on top of me.

"Make me…" She whispered in my ear, and I could hear the smile in her voice.

The voice in my head cleared her throat and mumbled, "Lizzie."

I tangled my hands in Tawny's hair and guided her face to mine, and kissed her passionately. She pushed me further up on her bed without breaking the kiss, and she positioned her leg perfectly between mine. She quickly moved her mouth down to my neck where she nibbled gently at first before biting me.

I gasped, a little startled.

She paused, and asked, "You ok?"

"Yeah. Do whatever you want to me?"

Brushing my hair from my face, she looked at me and smiled mischievously, "Whatever I want?"

"Yes. Dammit. Stop talking."

Next, my pants came off to reveal my pink thong. One thing led to another and before I could even think twice, I had ended up completely naked. Tawny, on the other hand, remained fully clothed somehow in this process.


	18. Is to Get Under Someone Else

**Michelle-Note:** Go to my website if you care about me. The link is on my profile because this damn editor thing won't let me put a link here for whatever reason.

Chapter 18: …Is To Get Under Someone Else  
Ruby: Ruby's, near UCLA: 1:40pm: March 23

"Wait…you did…what?" I nearly choked on my cereal, "Or…I should say…you did…who?"

"I didn't mean to."

"You never mean to, do you?" I swallowed so not to die, and decided to put my food-consumption on hold briefly for this ridiculous conversation that was unfolding.

"Sometimes I do."

"And she drove all the way down here? That's the most absolutely fucking absurd booty call that I have ever heard of in my life…"

"Yeah…well…"

I didn't really know what to say. I had no idea what she expected me to say. I was sitting around eating my breakfast when she called me up and just rattled off how she fucked Kate. I felt like she was in confessional and I was the priest who had no idea what he'd gotten in to. Some calling from God…

"Tawny," I started.

"Don't you dare try to make me feel guilty," she snapped, out of nowhere.

"The best way to get over someone is to get under someone else…" I snickered. I had no intention of making her feel guilty, not really. She could do that on her own. They were both adults, and I couldn't care less really. But when she mentioned it…she's who put the idea in my head…and then the conversation took a turn…

"But I was on top…sort of."

"I didn't mean you. I meant Kate, and that was an overshare. Thanks." I almost pushed my massive cereal bowl away, but I didn't. I was hungry. I shoveled another spoonful in my mouth.

"Oh...sorry."

A pause ensued, and I said, while crunching quickly, "So…"

"So…what?"

I needed to chew more adequately, "You're the one that called me. I don't have any other input."

"What'd you mean you meant Kate, not me?"

"Huh?" I just wanted to eat my cereal, honestly.

"Just a second ago. You said something about getting over someone and getting under someone and you said you meant Kate, not me."

"Her and Lizzie."

"Oh…" She seemed distracted…or something. Maybe going completely off of her rocker?

Another pause. I munched on my cereal. It was too early for me to think. By early, I meant I'd gotten up moments ago. I didn't actually refer to the time of day.

"Wait. What?" Tawny said. Seriously, girl was losing her mind.

"She drove ridiculous miles to fuck you to get over Lizzie."

"Oh…" She said yet again - another pensive, but confused response.

"You…called…me. What do you want me to say? I just got up. I'm tried. I'm trying to eat."

"I don't know…I just wanted to tell someone."

I tried to hold my tongue, but my filter wasn't working because I'd just woken up, "You're trying to prove some kind of point to me, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about, Ruby?"

"You needed to share this with me because you're making a point…attempting to, but little do you know that I don't actually care."

She got defensive, "No. What're you talking about?"

"I'm talking about she-who-shall-not-be-named." I spoke in a spooky tone, and chuckled a little at myself before shoving more food into my face.

"Who?"

"Ren. Dammit." I said through the mouthful.

"What about her?" Her voice became lower and I thought she would strangle me through the phone.

"You're trying to prove to me you're not still in love with her."

"Shut up." She snapped, "She has nothing to do with this. Why do you bring this shit up?"

This could get ugly. I wanted to go back to bed. "Alright. Alright. Don't come here and punch me in the throat or anything. Nevermind. I was just messing around."

"Huh?"

"Tawny…" I tried to realign the situation, "So you fucked…Kate?"

"Yes."

"Where is she now? You send her back to Oregon already?"

"She's in the shower, Ruby…"

"Excellent. Can I eat my breakfast now?"

"I guess so. I wasn't stopping you."

I felt like she wanted to say something else. I thought something deep and meaningful might spew out of her mouth any second if I could just keep waiting, but I had this huge bowl of cereal in front of me that was rapidly getting soggy. I could see it. Soggy cereal is no good.

"Are you eating it out of that bowl? The big one with the stripes? That holds like half a gallon of milk?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"I think that's a salad bowl."

"I don't care. Go tend to your guest, so I can tend to my breakfast."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later." She seemed back to normal at this point. Temporary insanity? Like when she attacked and tried to kill me?

"Bye."

But before I could quite hang up my phone while trying to hold my spoon and eat, I heard her say, "I'm over Ren. I really am."

"Good. It's about time." I said quickly and hung up the phone. I sat it down, and went to my cereal. I pulled the bowl real close in case I dripped a bit. I looked at my phone, stared it down. If she called back, I was going to ignore it. This Ren stuff was absolute shenanigans. It was unhealthy for everyone involved. And, oh my God, Tawny went a fucked Kate. What a rebound! Or something…

She didn't call back.

I ate my cereal.


	19. The Dilemma of Lizzie McGuire part 2

_**A/N:** I'm going to finish this fucking story if it's the last thing I do. I actually have a lot of it written, but I wrote non-linearly, so I have to fill in, and I just lost motivation and/or got distracted by other things. I'm having a ridiculously hard time wrapping my head around Maddie and Keely since I'm now all wrapped up in writing a Hellcats fic. Anywho...whatever. Look, I'm updating. If any continuity issues appear, it's probably because I didn't feel like rereading more than the last few chapters. I'm lazy. This chapter is short, and I have done it out of anger - not at any readers, but at myself for starting this and never finishing. So there._

Chapter 19: The Dilemma of Lizzie McGuire (part 2)

Lizzie: Lizzie's apartment, near WOU: 2:22pm: March 23

I hadn't seen Kate around. I hated that I noticed. We didn't even talk, but I noticed when she stopped coming to see Miranda. I sat curled up in the chair for a while and pretended to be watching TV, while I debated whether or not to ask Miranda where she went or what happened.

"So…" That was always a good way to start a conversation.

Miranda vaguely glanced in my direction, but said nothing. I don't think she was sure I had actually said something. We didn't talk much anymore. I wasn't at the apartment much anymore. I mostly just slept there. I couldn't stand to be there.

"Um…where's Kate?" I asked.

"She went to LA." Miranda yawned and popped some chips into her mouth.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. She just texted it to me like two seconds before you asked. It was apparently spontaneous and ridiculous."

"What about her classes?"

She shrugged, "It's her problem. You shouldn't care."

"Who's in LA?"

"Tawny."

"Oh..." I'm sure I let my voice reveal a bit of contempt - nothing against Tawny, but just...Kate and Tawny.

She squinted at me, "Are you jealous? You're the one that broke up with her."

"I'm not jealous, no." I was a little. It was my own fault though, and I am the one who broke up with her.

She shrugged and went back to watching TV.

I heard the dreaded sound of my phone vibrating, alerting me to a text message. The number wasn't saved in my phone, but I recognized it. I received messages from it often enough. I didn't bother reading it immediately. I knew what it said. I got up and shuffled toward the door where I slipped on my shoes.

As I grabbed my keys, Miranda asked, "Where are you going?"

"I have to run an errand."

"Were you cheating on Kate? Is that what happened?"

"No. Jesus Christ, Miranda."

"If you cheated on her and then broke up with her, why are you still sneaking around?" She was still accusing me of cheating.

"I wasn't cheating on her."

"Tell me where you're going," she demanded.

"It isn't your business. I'm just running a fucking errand."

"You got a text and you immediately headed for the door. I want to know what's going on. You've been acting weird. I'm worried."

I opened the door, "You're not worried, you're just fucking nosy."

Before she could say more, I slammed the door behind me. I marched to my car and wanted to scream. I was alienating everyone for this.

"Fuck!" I yelled and kicked my car tire, jamming my toe, which in turn caused me to shout, "Mother fucker!"

If everyone knew...if only they fucking understood what I was doing, but I couldn't tell them. It was part of the fucking deal. I was hoping my debt would be paid off soon. It was so stupid of me to get wrapped up in this, and I needed to get myself out of it. I could never tell anyone, ever. If I did...they told me measures would have to then be taken to silence them. I didn't know what that meant, but I didn't really want to find out. Anyone close to me was in danger...at least that was what I was afraid of. I broke up with Kate to protect her. I was afraid no one would ever believe me, and now I was pretty sure she would never forgive me. I was pushing Miranda away too. I couldn't explain...I couldn't even fucking explain. It was all so ridiculous and started with one silly little action on my part...

I got into my car and finally read the text. It said exactly what I thought it would say, and then I headed to the parking lot. I drove there in silence, just thinking about what a dumbass I was and wondering if any of this were worth it. Maybe they were bluffing. I parked my car in the back of the lot and then I went into one of the towering office buildings. I took the elevator to the fifteenth floor. At the end of the hall was an office...


	20. Suite Life

_**A/N:** Look! Another chapter! Holy shit!_

Chapter 20: Suite Life

Maddie: Maddie's, NYC: 5:16pm: March 23

I picked up my phone and looked at the unfamiliar number. It was a Boston number. I considered not answering, but then my conscience kicked in. It might, just maybe, possibly be important. They'd leave a message if it was…

"Hello?" I gave in, went ahead and answered it.

"Is this Maddie?" A boy's voice asked on the other end.

"Yes?" I confirmed, suspiciously.

"Hey, this is Zack."

"Zack? You're not in jail yet?" I teased.

"No, and you said when I was eighteen you would go on a date with me, and well…my prom is coming up."

I did remember that…vaguely. It was when my prom was at the Tipton…that horrible, disaster of a prom. That ridiculous little boy remembered what I said to him and was going to hold me to it? All these years later? Seriously? Seriously? I hesitated for too long.

"You don't want to, do you?" He asked, and sounded heartbroken.

"No, I-"

"You have a boyfriend, don't you? And you forgot about me…"

"No. Zack. Shut up. I just didn't think you'd remember. It was years ago."

"Why would I forget?"

I sighed. That little shit always had a huge and apparent crush on me, "When's your prom?"

"April 14th."

"Alright. Alright." I was such a pushover, "I'll work it out. You'll be the coolest kid there, bringing a college girl and all. I will be the lamest college girl ever though."

"You didn't get fat, did you?" He asked abruptly.

Taken aback slightly I asked, "If I did, would you still want me to be your date?"

"Of course. I liked your personality."

How sweet, yet awkward…and I didn't know what to make of this, really. It caught me off guard. Subject change, "How's Cody and your mom?"

"Fine."

"Thanks for being so descriptive."

"You're welcome. London's doing fine too," Then he added, "If you care."

"Thanks…"

"Did I mention my prom is going to be at the Tipton?"

Fuck! "No, no you didn't, Zack."

"You already agreed to go with me, so you can't back out."

"I'd really rather not go if-"

"Don't be a backer-outer."

What a little twat, "You tricked me!"

"It's not my fault, you didn't ask for more information about the location before you committed. You shouldn't commit to something until you have all of the details. Aren't you planning on being a lawyer? Shouldn't you know that?"

Groaning, I said between my teeth, "You win, but I have to go."

"Call me, cutie!"

I cleared my throat, "Yeah…bye."

I closed my phone quickly, and tossed it onto the couch then I collapsed next to it. I sneered at it and then crossed my arms, as if it were my phone's fault. I should've changed my number when I moved.

I kept tabs on London via gossip magazines. She used to just buy things to make up for feeling bad, and now it seemed as if she shopped and partied. She was in New York, but I didn't expect to run into her at any point. It was a big city with an awful lot of people, and I didn't frequent any places that she was likely to frequent.

My old bullshit life from Boston was coming back to haunt me at the most inconvenient time. And the weirdest thing is, I thought I saw London the other day too…

I let my thoughts wander off and I guess I didn't hear the knock at my door.

It had turned into a pound before I noticed it, and was accompanied by Adrian shouting, "Let me in! We need to talk! I saw your car outside! I know you're home!"

Reaching up and touching my bruised face, I had absolutely no desire to let him in. I was glad I'd locked the door when I came in.

"You're still my fucking girlfriend!" His temper escalated quickly. He went from being just loud to being aggressive.

I still didn't move. Maybe one of the neighbors would call the police - they'd done it before when he'd been here and thrown a bunch of my shit. He broke my entire set of dinner plates, but he didn't actually hit me that night. He bought me a pair of diamond earrings the next day. He did all of that stereotypical shit that abusive guys do that any sensible woman with feminist concerns is perfectly fucking aware, but I went along with it. It took his stupid fucking ass stealing my essay for me to dump him. He could slap me around but taking an internship out of under me was just too fucking much.

I ignored his banging and his yelling. I knew his fucking dad would get him out of any trouble he got into. He was ahead of me by a single GPA point in the department and on top of that his dad worked at a prestigious law firm. I cringed, realizing that no matter what I did, he would be more successful than me in life and he'd probably never get what he deserved - which, in my humble opinion, was being hit by a train and dismembered.

If any of my neighbors called the police, he'd be out of lock-up in minutes without a single mar on his record, and I...I would be painted in a negative light. Again.


	21. Mysterious Case of Maddie Fitzpatrick

_**A/N:** Yeeeaaaaaah! I'm going to finish this beast of a fanfiction after all! I actually vaguely research NYU's campus for this - amazing!_

Chapter 21: The Mysterious Case of Maddie Fitzpatrick

Ren: NYU somewhere: 1:50pm: March 24

Oddly, for our last New York adventure, London insisted that we go on a tour of New York University. As we walked in our over-priced dresses and huge sunglasses, I watched London. She was on a mission. She walked in the way that she walked when there was something she knew she wanted inside of a store, and only four of them were made or some shit like that. What she could be questing for here, I hadn't yet determined.

"Does this have to do with Maddie?" I asked. It was the only conceivable thing I had procured.

She froze in her tracks. Slowly she turned her head and lowered her glasses, "Why would this have to do with Maddie?"

"Because she goes here."

"Does she?" She sneered and put her glasses back on. She started to walk on and said, "I hope I don't run into her."

"You know…" I caught up to London, "I'd really like to check out the Law School."

"Why? Aren't you going to be a doctor?"

I thought then that London might be smarter than everyone gave her credit for, "So? Why can't we go there?"

"We can. It was where I planned on going."

"Isn't Maddie a pre-law student? What if we run into her?"

She continued walking, "What are the chances of that? You're the smart one, do the math."

"It's unlikely, but I think-"

"My daddy doesn't pay you to think." She snapped.

"Your daddy doesn't pay me, London."

She put up her hand to silence me, "Sorry. Habit."

I followed her, and my curiosity persisted, "So...what happened with Maddie?"

"Nothing."

"Do you want to tell me why we're going-"

"Nope." She interrupted me. I could tell she was getting angry.

Why was she getting angry? This all seemed to have to do with this Maddie character.

"Keep up," she snapped. "We don't have all day." She looked at her cell phone to check the time, I assumed.

"Um..." I wanted to ask her what the rush was exactly, but I stopped.

She didn't acknowledge my mumble at all, which was probably for the best. She seemed to know exactly where she was going and she seemed to know exactly what time she needed to be there. So much for a tour...

She came to a stop outside of the main entrance of Vanderbilt Hall. It was between classes so there weren't many people around. She checked her phone again and then sat down on a bench a good distance away. She pulled a magazine from her bag and opened it to a random page. I couldn't tell if she was really looking at it, thanks to her sunglasses, but I made a pretty safe assumption that she wasn't. She was watching the doors. I sat next to her and didn't say anything. I pulled out the novel that I kept tucked in my purse for reading emergencies such as this. I didn't read. Instead I watched London and the doors.

The bell rang and London sat up straight. She shifted a bit and then crossed her legs differently. She became noticeably more tense.

Students of all shapes and sizes began to trickle through the doors and then came the deluge. I kept my eyes peeled for the particular blonde, and kept an eye on London to watch her responses. I only had a vague idea of what this girl looked like. The flood of people slowed and turned again into a trickle, and there was also a trickle of students entering the Vanderbilt building as well.

Then she came out. London twitched and turned a page in her magazine with unnecessary force. It was the same girl from before. She was dressed simply and lugged a bag full of books and her laptop. She looked like she had been hit in the face. As she came down the steps, a young man bursted through the door after her. He grabbed her wrist, but she jerked it away and kept walking.

Their mouths moved as they spoke, but we were too far to hear the words. Both of them looked angry.

He grabbed her upper arm and whirled her around then didn't release his grip.

"Do you serious want to do this right here in front of everyone?" She yelled in his face.

Some people turned and watched. London shifted some more.

He said something to her that I couldn't hear again, but this time with his teeth clinched.

She said something else and he released his grip. He straightened his posture and adjusted his tie. The blonde turned up her nose and started to walk away, but in one fluid motion, he pulled back and then punched her in the face.

London and I both got to our feet at the same time. London dropped her magazine. I scanned the number of people watching. Everyone was frozen, and it seemed inappropriate quiet for us being outside on a sunny day in spring.

Bystander effect...

"Hell no." London said quite calmly before removing her glasses and handing them to me. She didn't turn, look at me, or say another word. In the next moment she marched in her five-inch stilettos over to the scuffle.

I watched from a safe distance as the crowd parted when people heard her shoes clacking loudly on the concrete. She gripped her purse so tightly her knuckles had gone white.

"Excuse me," she said politely.

"Shit. Is that London Tipton?" I heard people mutter that and other things of the like. People were more interested in the heiress than the assault they just witnessed.

I held her glasses and waited meekly.

"Excuse me," she said again, a little louder and clearly she spoke to the boy in his nice pressed shirt and tie, who stood over the mysterious Maddie Fitzpatrick.

"What?" He finally turned and looked toward her. "Do you fucking know who I am?"

"Do you fucking know who I am?" She asked, but before he could even think of an answer she had swung her purse at his head and hit him square in the jaw with a sickening crack. I winced and pulled out my phone to call 911.

At about that time, the people went crazy. There was shouted and screaming. They came in droves. Everyone wanted to know what had happened and what London Tipton was doing on campus. I tried to keep track of her in the chaos, but I lost her as people crowded around me. I heard her say before the masses closed in was, "I don't care who you are, but I know your fucking face just ruined my new Prada bag."


	22. Remote Detonation

**_A/N: _**_This is a short chapter and I apologize in advance!_

Chapter 22: Remote Detonation  
Kate: Tawny's dorm room, UCLA: 10:15am (PST): March 24

I rolled over and absently shut off the alarm on my phone, then I curled up again next to...

I sat up and little and blinked the sleep from my eyes. I was laying in a bed full of pillows and that was it.

"Rise and shine, kiddo," Tawny said from her desk and raised her coffee mug to me, making a toast.

I stretched and flopped back down, pulling the twisted sheet up to my shoulders. It definitely didn't feel like it was after ten in the morning.

"You have to make it all the way back to Oregon and I have to make it across campus." She looked at her computer and pulled her dark hair up into a messy bun. She looked pretty focused on whatever it was she looked at.

"You're kicking me out," I groaned and rolled over. She kept her room so dark that it was easy for me to sleep for ten hours and then have even less motivation to get out of bed. "I've already missed a class, so I may as well stay until tomorrow."

"Kate," she said firmly, "You can't stay here. I'll go all stir crazy. I'm a solitary creature."

"And that's your choice," I mumbled.

"What?"

I didn't even know what I meant. I whined and pulled the sheet all the way over my head. I just wanted to go back to sleep. The bed was so soft and cozy, even if it was in a dorm. She had amazing egg-crates.

"Kate, I like you, but you need to leave or I won't like you anymore."

Giving in, I sat up and threw my legs over the side of her bed, "Fine."

"I made some extra coffee for you."

"Thanks..." I shuffled around until I found my pants and my other clothes, which were all strewn about. I glanced at myself in the mirror - my hair looked ridiculous. "Thanks for letting me come visit and get away from all of the bullshit."

"It was my pleasure. Really. You're pretty refreshing."

I stuffed my odds and ends into the bad I'd brought with me and then put on a hoodie, "When I get back, I'm punching Lizzie in the face."

"That's good. Let me know when you've gotten home...also when you've punched her."

"I'll be back," I nabbed my toothbrush and ventured into the bathroom. The sun shone through the frosted glass of the one window and it was senselessly bright. Being in Tawny's room for so long had made me sensitive to sunlight or something. I studied myself in the mirror. I looked fucking rough. I couldn't recall the last time I acknowledged myself looking like shit. I felt pretty shitty too. Not guilty or anything, just exhausted - mentally and physically...emotionally also, I guess.

Lizzie Fucking McGuire.

When I padded back into Tawny's room, she was exactly where I'd left her. I poured a cup of coffee and then sat on the edge of her bed next to her. "This was all attachment-free, right?"

She turned and raised an eyebrow, "I hope so. I don't want to deal with your drama."

"I don't do long-distance anyway, and you're also too neurotic for me."

She laughed, "Same here. You know, you're handling all of this better than I thought...I expected you to be more of a crying shitshow than you were."

"I got all of my crying out on the drive down here. Now, I'm mostly just pissed. Like...I saw it coming. Everything was going to shit, but I at least thought...I don't know...that I deserved a fucking explanation. Instead, she just dropped me like I was nothing."

"You're super-hot and you could pretty much have anyone you wanted. Get out there, rebound...whatever. You don't want to spend a ton of your life on one person."

"You're one to talk."

"Huh?" She glared menacingly at me.

I'd hit a nerve, and I didn't even mean to, "I just meant...oh, fuck, nevermind. I wasn't talking about Ren." But I was, wasn't I? "Forget I said that. I'm fucking tired."

Looking back at her computer, she said, "You're bi, aren't you?"

"I guess so."

"Then that doubles your options."

I looked at her computer screen, "Since when have you been into London Tipton?" Then I saw it, "Holy fuck, is that Ren?"

"It's funny you mentioned her a second ago. I'm just wondering how the hell the uptight Ren Stevens I knew ended up parading around New York with a skanky heiress."

"That's a pretty legit thing to wonder about..."

She leaned back at far as her chair would allow, "She was the one girl that I wanted that I couldn't get...not even in the slightest way...not even a little." She crossed her arms, "I'm pretty sure I'm over her now, but it still sort of bothers me. You know what I mean?"

I thought for a minute, "I guess I sort of understand. You have quite the ego."

"Exactly. I got everyone I went after...everyone...even Ruby, but Ren wouldn't, and I don't know..."

"You met me back of that bet you had with Louis."

She burst out laughing and managed to gasp, "I almost...forgot...about that...oh, God!"

I couldn't help but laugh along as well. The more I thought about it, the funnier it was. We were all so ridiculous. Behind all of the laughing I was doing, I was just getting more and more pissed off at Lizzie. The more I thought about that, the more I was sure that I was going to punch her in the face if I saw her.


	23. A Flashback!

_**A/N: **Shoutouts to my three readers! lol. And Jacqurin for reviews. Kate is bi now - I decided and/or didn't remember from the 8 million chapters before. She seems like she'd be bi...I think. Also, I am having a mind-blowingly hard time picturing Maddie as Maddie. Hellcats has gotten Ashley Tisdale as Savannah on my brain._

Chapter 23: A Flashback!  
Maddie: The Tipton Hotel bar, Boston: 12:53am: May 25 (three years before)

"I still can't believe you're going to Princeton," I bitched. I couldn't stop myself from whining about it. It was so unfair.

"I still can't believe you haven't gotten used to me getting everything I want," London responded, being the entitled bitch that she always was.

"Why do you even want to go to Princeton? It's not like you need a degree to get a job or anything."

She shrugged, "You're going to college."

"That's because I have life plans."

"Will you two stop bickering about college? You're done with high school and you have these next few months to enjoy yourselves before you have to do more school, so stop talking about school." Mae, the bartender commanded.

"I don't plan on actually doing anything," London pointed out.

"Exactly!" I exclaimed.

"Drink your damn drinks." Mae sighed and began cleaning glasses.

I nodded and lifted my glass in a toast with no one else, "This is one of the only benefits of putting up with you, London. I love illegally drinking in the hotel that I worked in for years."

"Well…there are no benefits for me putting up with you."

"There are no benefits for me putting up with either of you." Mae added then looked at me, "You're getting a room here, right? Not up and driving home drunk and underage."

I nodded, "I'm responsible."

"Want another drink then?"

"One of those pineapple upside down things, please."

"I think I'll head to bed soon." London yawned.

"Oh, come on," I whined, "Why don't you celebrate that you got into a ridiculously prestigious school by exerting no effort at all?"

Mae groaned and sat my drink down in front of me, "Not that again…"

"Seriously, Maddie. Maybe I'm going to get a job and become more rich."

"Ha!"

"What? I always wanted to be the person that tells people the weather on the news."

"That's a lucrative career…" I laughed.

London looked at me blankly. "Lucrative" was a poor word choice if I wanted to actually communicate with the heiress.

"You two fight like you're married." Mae said with a sigh.

"I would never marry her, she's poor." London looked at her like it was common sense.

"She wouldn't be poor anymore if you married her." The bartender pointed out.

"That's true," I commented, "But first our society needs to stop marginalizing gay people and actually let them get married."

"I have no idea what you just said." London finished off her drink.

"I'm glad you're so socially aware." I said facetiously.

"Yay me!" She clapped her hands.

Mae laughed, and I rolled my eyes. This was such bullshit. The Tiptons have so much money and they use it to make more money. They never do anything remotely useful with it. And then on top of this, London gets to go to an Ivy League school just because. I worked my ass off to get into NYU, and now I could barely afford it, even fucking selling cocaine on the side – which I realized was a horrible idea…if I were ever caught it would ruin my entire life, but it was out of pure desperation. Working two jobs didn't cut it, and my family gave me what they could. I'd be done with it soon, and at least I wasn't doing the cocaine. Surprisingly though, the candy stand of the Tipton was a great place to make deals. Upper class white people are big fans of the cocaine and also the upscale hotel.

"Maddie, do you remember that time that I was poor and had to stay with you?" London laughed, "And how we did all of that sleepover stuff and yelled at that man out of the window?"

I smiled, I couldn't not smile. London had her moments where she briefly seemed to care about people other than herself, "Yeah."

"Why don't we do that tonight in my suite?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah…." I gave in easily, "We can get room service instead of yelling out of your window though."

I finished my drink and jiggled the ice in the glass around a bit and made sure I had sucked every bit of liquid out of it. London and I headed up to her suite. I just couldn't let go of the fact that she was going to Princeton though, and in the elevator I brought it up again.

"It's bullshit, you know…that you're going to Princeton after you barely graduated high school."

"My daddy owns most of it, so I couldn't very well go to _another_ school."

"I bet you can't even name another school."

"Poor people shouldn't gamble."

"I give up." I said as we walked into her suite. I had to work in the morning at the candy stand and had brought my work uniform. I had also brought about a gram or so of coke. I sat my bag down on London's couch and ran into her closet to change into something I could sleep in.

"Maddie? Maddie, what's this?" I heard London call out.

I thought little of it and walked out to find her, of course, holding up the baggy of cocaine looking utterly shocked and appalled. I froze and bit my bottom lip trying to think of what to do. I could probably tell her it was sugar and she'd believe me.

"It's…it's…uh…" I stammered. Just say sugar! The look on her face paralyzed me though.

"Maddie, it looks like drugs. Why do you have drugs?" Her brow was furrowed and she had an expression that was like nothing I'd ever before seen on her face.

"I deal cocaine from the candy stand in the lobby! I needed the money for school!" I blurted out.

London's expression didn't change, "Why didn't you tell me you needed money for school? I would've given you money…"

"I didn't think…" I began.

"Maddie, that's my job - not thinking."

She tried to make a joke, and I tried to smile, but I felt like shit. I never imagined that London would make me feel this bad by doing so little. She always made me feel bad by flaunting around that she was rich, but this…this was absolutely ridiculous.

"I'm going to take this away from you." She said firmly and nodded, "And then tomorrow I'm going to pay for your college, so that you don't have to deal drugs."

"No, London…I don't want your charity."

"Too bad. I'm London Tipton, and I do what I want." She walked past me and into her closet.

I collapsed into a chair, trying to process her reaction.

"Crisis averted! Yay me!" London announced. She walked around and sat on the arm of the chair, "Drugs are bad Maddie, didn't you learn that in school? I thought you were smart."

I shook my head, "Apparently not…"

"I'm paying for your school, and you can give your drug money to homeless people. Why are you sad?"

"Because you care," I answered. "Thanks."

"Are you going to visit me at Princeton?" She asked then, seemingly ignoring what I'd said.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Good, you're my poor friend." She hugged me suddenly, pressing my arms to my side.

"It builds character." I laughed, and hugged her back, "Will you visit me at NYU?"

"Where's it at?"

I laughed and pushed her off of me, and she fell onto the floor. I leaned over the side of the chair to see her looking up at me, "New York."

"I love New York, so I guess so."

"You guess so?" I pretended to be offended.

"It's what you said too." She pointed out.

"True…" I hopped out of the chair and sat on the floor next to her. I put my arms around my knees and bumped my shoulder to hers, "I think I'll miss you."

London looked at me, and said nothing. She appeared to be thinking, but with her you could never tell.

"I think I'm a little drunk," she finally said.

I laughed, "You seem ok. Why do you say that?"

She shook her head and smiled, "I was just thinking something."

"Oh, really?" I giggled, "So alcohol makes you think?"

Looking at me still, she said, "Well…"

"Oh, you were serious." I grinned sheepishly.

"Do you think there are things that I can't have even if I want them?"

"Considering your track record of getting whatever you want, I don't think so."

"I can't buy peoples' friendship."

I shrugged, "That's true. Sort of."

"I tried once."

"You would." I laughed at her again, "Is there something you want that you don't think you can afford?"

"God, no. I can afford anything." She leaned her head over onto my shoulder and sighed.

"Is it a boy? It's a boy, isn't it?" I poked her in the side, "Who is it? You totally have that look like you have a crush on someone random…again."

She shoved me, "Noooo."

"Money can't buy you love…" I started to chant slightly altered lyrics to the Beatles' song, "Money can't buy London looooove." I continued to taunt her, despite her many sad faces and her pushing me around.

She began attempting to tickle me, which made my chant interspersed with laughter, but didn't stop me. She climbed on top of me and kept poking at my sides. She stopped poking and grabbed my wrists and held them both of my arms over my head, which put her face awkwardly close to mine.

I laughed and tried to breathe, "I may need my inhaler if this continues."

Suddenly, she leaned further forward and her lips touched mine. At first I didn't move. I lay there with my eyes wide open, but then…I don't know if it was the number of drinks I had or what…I kissed her back. My heart pounded in my chest and I gently pulled my hands free of hers. I tangled my fingers in her hair and deepened the kiss.


	24. Another Flashback!

_**A/N: **This is super short. Brace yourself. _

Chapter 24: Another Flashback!  
London: a few blocks from the Tipton, Boston: 8:42pm: May 30 (three years before)

I looked in my rearview mirror and winced. London Tipton does not get pulled over! But the flashing lights and sirens didn't stop, so I pulled to the side of the road. I was only two blocks from the Tipton for fuck's sake!

I rolled down my window as the police officer approached. I said nothing. The nerve of this man!

"Can I see your license and registration, ma'am?"

"Ugh…" I groaned and pulled my wallet out of my purse, "Don't you know who I am?"

"I have no idea, but if you continue to be insubordinate I'll add that to your charges."

I handed over my license and reached for my glove compartment to grab the registration.

"Oh, Miss Tipton." The man said.

"Exactly." I said and handed him my registration.

"Get out of the car."

"What?" I snapped.

"Ma'am, get out of the car." He told me firmly.

Something was wrong with this. More than just the fact that this man had no respect for who I was. I got out, huffing and puffing the best I could to display to him my frustration

"Put your hands on the hood of your car."

"You are so bossy!" I leaned over and put my hands on the hood.

"Quiet!" He yelled.

"Touch me and I'll sue."

"Quiet!" He yelled again and frisked me.

He frisked me! London Tipton does not get frisked!

"What is this?" He said inquisitively, pulling something from the pocket of my jeans.

I ducked my head and tilted it a bit to see what it was. Lint, most likely. I knew I should've put on new pants, but Maddie had been on my nuts about saving water lately, and convinced me that it was ok to wear jeans more than once. Then I knew. I muttered, "Oh, shit."

"I pulled you because one of your brake lights was out, but look at this, I hit the jackpot! How much is this worth, Miss Tipton?" He asked me condescendingly.

"I…I don't know. It isn't mine." That was the truth.

"Whose is it, Miss Tipton?"

"I…I can't say."

"I suppose these aren't your pants, are they?"

I paused, trying to figure out if it was a trick question, "Yes. These are my pants."

"Well, how did this bag of coke get into _your_ pocket of _your_ pants?"

"I put it there, but it isn't mine." I insisted.

"I'm taking you downtown."


	25. This Sort of Makes Sense

_**A/N: **I read some of the previous chapters and they were riddled with typos. This will probably be the same. I just want to finish. Aaaaargh._

Chapter 25: This Sort Of Makes Sense

Ren: NYU somewhere: 3:32pm: March 24

"So it was your cocaine in her pants?" I pointed at Maddie, "And you," I pointed to London, "Didn't incriminate her?" I pointed back at Maddie. "Then, after she paid for your college, you two stopped talking?"

"I couldn't take it back," London cleared her throat, "After I told her never to speak to me again."

"All of the charges were dropped though." I pointed out.

"But everyone still remembers when London Tipton got arrested for having cocaine in her pocket that she said wasn't hers, but couldn't say whose it was."

"London…why?" Maddie asked her, "Why? Why didn't you just hand me over? Why didn't you have your dad take his money back?" She pressed a bag of ice to her face that I had acquired for her.

"Because," she began, "It would have ruined you. You're going to do things with your life."

"Maybe not…because my boyfriend…err…ex-boyfriend punched me in the face and stole my essay for the internship I wanted over the summer." She sighed, "I was looking forward to going out to California to work with Senator-"

"Stevens?" I interrupted. I was aware of the little competition my mom had going on. She had a few friends that were law professors at NYU and made the arrangement with them to send her a new promising intern.

"Yeah." She answered.

"That's my mom."

"Wait…what?" She looked confused.

"I'm Ren Stevens. Senator Stevens is my mom." I told her. "I can call her right now."

She stared at me with her mouth hanging out and her swollen face.

"What?" I pulled out my cell, "Who's the professor you turned your essay in to? If I call her, she has the final say."

"Seriously? You just met me…" She looked shocked and confused.

"Just let her do it, Maddie," London commanded, "What's the point of connections if you don't use them?"

"Look, I like London. She's spoiled and rich," I looked at her and she glared, "But she's a good person. She likes you, and holy shit if I didn't just see you get punched in the face by some guy who obviously is a piece of shit. Now you say he stole your essay and your internship with _my_ mom. Hell no."

"Hanging out with me has done you some good. Look at your asserting yourself," London said proudly, forgetting quickly that I just called her spoiled.

"Do it. Dr. Setzer is my professor."

"Done." I dialed my mom's number and got up to go talk to her as two officers approached to get Maddie and London's statements. London had already texted her dad that she might need the lawyer and he was on his way. I hoped Maddie was pressing charges.

"Hey, mom," I said as soon as she picked up.

"Hi, honey. What's up?"

"Dr. Setzer at NYU-"

"Oh! Did you run into her?" She interrupted me excitedly.

"No, but the competition to be your intern this summer…you need to talk to her about it. I just met a girl named Madeline Fitzpatrick, who was one of the front-runners, and it's a long story, but the other front-runner, a guy named Adrian, is an asshole."

"Ren!" She was taken aback by my language.

"Sorry, mom…but seriously. Pick Fitzpatrick."

"You know I value your opinion, Ren…"

"He stole her essay and punched her in the face."

"Do what?"

"I'll tell you the whole story tonight. The police need to get my statement soon. Call Dr. Setzer and pick Fitzpatrick."

"Alright, honey. You go talk to the police and call me later."

"I will. Thanks, mom!"

…

Maddie did press charges and also refused transport to the ER – she stuck with the ice. Then London took us shopping. We dodged the paparazzi and then retreated to her hotel.

London sat down at her computer and checked the celebrity gossip sites, "Well…rumor has it that I was arrested today and not that douche."

I laughed, "London, they'll clear it up soon. Tons of pictures were taken of your shopping."

"They think I bribed my way out of it and then went shopping to celebrate," she sighed. "I don't know why I read this shit."

"Want me to order some room service? Need a drink?" I asked.

"God, yes."

"Yes, please." Maddie seconded it.

London closed her computer and then turned to Maddie, "You let a boy hit you more than once?"

"I did. He also broke a bunch of my stuff."

"Do you want me to replace it?"

"What do you two want?" I asked them.

"Champagne. The most expensive bottle they have." The heiress answered and then went right back to Maddie.

Maddie shook her head, "No, London. Please just stop. You've done more than enough for me and I didn't even deserve it after what happened to you."

"I don't care. I can do more. It's not like I have a shortage of funds. What did he break?" She pulled out a pad of post-its from her purse, "Tell me what you need."

"London, please."

I called down and asked for them to send up the most expensive bottle of champagne and then realized that I was basically the third wheel. My phone began to vibrate and I saw that it was my mom. I picked up and then took it out into the hall to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi, honey. I made some calls and verified your always impeccable judge of character. Miss Fitzpatrick will be coming out to Sacramento this summer. Don't tell her though because Dr. Setzer is about to call her."

"Thanks, mom."

"Oh, and I also called up the Tipton's lawyer and made some calls to the DA's office there. This Adrian character is not getting off this time, and his father is likely to be censured, if not disbarred."

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes. Today was a slow day at the office, so I called in some favors. Dr. Setzer said that Miss Fitzpatrick wouldn't disappoint me in the slightest, and since you seemed to think highly of her…well…that's all I needed."

"Thanks so much, mom!" I felt I had played a little part in doing something good today.

"I'm not done. I'm also in the process of crushing all of the horrible gossip mongers saying that your little friend London got away with assault because she's rich."

"How are you doing this?"

"Ren, honey, I don't know if you realized this, but I know a lot of people."

"You're the best, mom," I told her and then said, "I have to go. We just ordered some room service." I saw the attendant approaching from the elevator down the hall, heading for our suite with glasses and a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket on his cart.


	26. Go Home

Chapter 26: Go Home  
Tawny: UCLA, Tawny's room: 10:36am (PST): March 24

I sipped my coffee and rocked back on the back legs of my chair. Kate had finally gotten up after turning off her alarm five times or so. We had a good chuckle and now we were just sitting and drinking coffee. She needed to go home. I was feeling cramped. Dorm rooms weren't good for sharing. I didn't do well in that small of a space for a prolonged amount of time, even with a hot girl. I was still creeping on celebrity gossip sites on the internet, trying to get a glimpse of Ren. It was nearly impulsive

I glanced at the photos of Ren and London Tipton. My mind still boggled by the whole thing. I'm sure she was thinking about Lizzie.

"Fuck, I don't feel like driving." She groaned and ran her hands through her mess of blonde hair. She pouted.

I smiled, "I don't doubt it. It's a long ass way to go all by yourself."

"I don't wanna go back." She gave me some stupid puppy-dog eyes.

"Too bad. I don't do well co-habitating."

"I know. I'm going to go. Eventually."

"I have class at 11:20, so I have to start my cross-campus trek a little after 11."

"I'm going to go. I just want another cup of coffee and then I'll stop again in a bit to pee and get some more."

I fiddled a bit more with the stupid gossip websites. No one had quite figured out what Ren was doing with London because neither of them would speak to the reporters.

"Are you going to class like that?" Kate asked, pointing toward my pajamas.

"Yeah," I shrugged. "You don't need to dress up to learn shit."

"But there are people in class."

I laughed at her, "You're going to drive home like that?"

She looked at herself in my mirror, "I guess so. I can't really fix the fact that I look like shit today."

"But there are people on the interstate."

"Shut up." She sneered and poured another cup of coffee. "Why don't you quit stalking Ren?"

"I'm not stalking. I'm curious." I said and closed the tab in my browser.

"God, you're so weird."

I raised an eyebrow, "And that's how you thank me for my hospitality?"

"You know I'm just picking on you," she sat her coffee down and threw her duffle bag onto my bed to make sure she had everything again. "So what should I do about Lizzie?"

"I don't know? Talk to her?"

She sat down on the edge of my bed, suddenly looking all dejected. She said, "It just doesn't make any sense."

"Talk to her."

"I don't think she'll tell me what's going on if she didn't in the first place."

"Then don't talk to her," I shrugged.

"You're not helping."

"I didn't know I was supposed to. I wanted to cheer you up this weekend, not give you relationship advice."

The next thing I knew she had snatched up one of my own pillows and hit me in the shoulder with it and then she asked, "Why don't you just talk to Ren?"

"You are so lucky I didn't spill my coffee just now and what kind of question was that? You're starting to sound like Ruby."

"I was just wondering. You didn't really get into a fight or anything like that. I think you're just being stubborn."

I turned and looked at her, "It was a stupid high school crush. It was nothing. We never had anything in common really. I don't have anything to say to her."

"Why don't you ask her what she's doing with London if you're so curious? That's what I was talking about."

"I don't _really_ care. It isn't that important. Someone will figure it out and put it online eventually then I'll find out."

Kate didn't break her eye contact with me, "It sounds like you rehearsed that."

"Only because Ruby gives me the same shit all the time."

"Does she think you're fixated on her too?"

I glared, "I'm not."

"I think you should call her."

"No, it's stupid. She moved across the country. She barely comes to visit, and we drifted apart. That's that. I have no interest in her. I'm just creeping on her the same way I'd creep on anyone I went to middle school and high school with who was now hanging out with an heiress."

"Rehearsed." She rolled her eyes and drank down a bunch of her coffee.

"Fuck you. Go home."

"I am," she smiled and finished off her coffee. She didn't take a damn thing I said seriously, and I was sort of glad. She stood up and opened her arms to give me a hug.

"You're a good kid," I told her and got up to hug her back, "Call me when you get home, or text me, so I know you didn't die, and good luck with Lizzie."

"Good luck with Ren," she said in my ear.

I grabbed her shoulders and thrust her back, "Seriously. I'm over her."

She snickered, "You know, maybe if you talked to her you could really legitimately be over her."

"I'm over her. You and Ruby are fucking overly idealistic romantic saps. I've dated a ton of people since I liked her."

She pulled away and slung her bag over her shoulder, "But no one's good enough, are they?"

"I just don't do commitment," I said. I knew that saying no one was good enough would just add fuel to the fire.

"Ok. Bye, Tawny," she smirked, waved a little, and then left.

I sat back down at my computer and reopened the gossip website I had closed. There was a new article right at the top, from about a minute before.

_London Tipton Assaults NYU Student!_

And then there were a ton of pictures someone had sent in to this douche-hat guy who ran this website. I scoured the images for Ren for several minutes before realizing I needed to go to class. I grabbed my messenger bag and refreshed the screen once more before closing my laptop and stuffing it into my bag.


	27. Ren Has a Feeling

_**A/N: **Wrapping this shit up, kids. I swear. I may or may not put up my _So Weird _fic that I wrote 800 years ago...as soon as I finish this._

Chapter 27: Ren Has A Feeling  
Ren: Tipton Hotel, NYC: 5:23pm (EST): March 24

I opened up my laptop and sat it at the desk to check my email after pouring myself another glass of champagne. I'm not sure what I expected to be receiving, but there was nothing of interest. Then I casually went to skim the news headlines, as I had a habit of doing. I was generally well-informed. Not much was going on in the world because everyone was concerned with London.

"You're all over the internet, London," I said to her.

"Of course I am." She called back from the other room. It was nothing new to her.

I had finally gotten used to staying in the ridiculously huge suite. It was basically like a decent-sized apartment. We'd be leaving the next day and it would be back to Boston, back to school, back to endless studying. I wondered if London would get bored with me, especially now since she had her original poor friend back. I'd like to think not. I liked having a friend. I didn't really like the paparazzi following us around, but it was nice to have some company once in a while. I was sort of looking forward to heading back to Sacramento for the summer. No summer school for me this time around. For the first time, I decided.

Sipping my champagne I read some of the absurd comments about London and speculation about what happened. It was hilarious to read the timeline on the celebrity gossip websites. It was also hilarious to see myself. I was some fucking enigma. I couldn't believe these gossip mongering people offerred money to identify me. I'm surprised Louis didn't send in embarrassing baby pictures of me and shit for extra cash - pictures from middle school when I was busted and had braces. Maybe he did and they just hadn't surfaced yet. Maybe people were waiting to release them. I hoped this wouldn't interfere with me getting into medical school. None of the pictures were incriminating. They were just of me shopping, walking, getting coffee...mundane tasks. Peoples' fascination with them blew my mind. The ones from today, from the brawl at NYU were a little different, in those I was standing around on my cell phone looking panicked.

I was surprised Ruby hadn't called me about it. I wondered who else saw. God, I wondered what they were thinking. I knew everyone thought I was bland and now here I was out shopping with London Tipton. Ridiculous.

Walking back out into the main room, I found London and Maddie, laughing and giggling on the couch. They were catching up on all of the years they lost stupidly not talking. What a weird situation. Neither of them harbored a bit of animosity toward the other, despite everything. I leaned on the door frame and thought back to high school. They were making me all nostalgic. I thought about all of the stupid events that I thought were so important and I laughed a bit to myself. I couldn't help but smile, thinking back to prom and to my absolutely ridiculous eighteenth birthday party. I wondered how everyone was doing...

London and Maddie didn't even notice me standing there. Rather than listen in on their conversation, I just watched them. Maddie seemed like a kindred spirit to me. She was hard-working and motivated. She had aspirations. She came from a shit background though, unlike me, so I had a good bit of respect for her. I didn't feel remotely bad about pulling strings for her. She deserved law school and to be someone. London was already someone and didn't even have to try. What an odd pair they were.

Seeing them made me miss Ruby and Monique. I even missed Louis and Twitty. Maybe even Larry. And Tawny...

I didn't care for thinking about Tawny, but I had to admit that she crossed my mind every now and again. She hadn't spoken to me in years. Not one word. Not even the slightest attempt at contact. I thought about calling her, sending her an email, something...but then I always decided against it. She didn't want to hear from me. She wanted nothing to do with me. I acted like a child. I was a child. I may have been eighteen, but I had no idea what was going on with anything.

She acted like a child too. Who does that? Who stops being friends with someone to get over them? Maybe take a break for a little while, but not for years. There I went, turning it around onto her. We had never even talked about it. All she wanted to do was talk to me about it and I avoided it because I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want her to like me. It didn't make any sense. No one liked me, at least not for long, everyone always got bored. I was boring. I thought she'd get over it, realize she was being silly, and then she'd talk to me again, but she never did.

God, she never even mentioned it to me in the first place. I wouldn't have even known she liked me at all. In fact, I was pretty sure she didn't like me as more than a friend...as her best friend's sister. She always said she didn't. Maybe she said it a bit too much. I was so unobservant and took everything so literally and at face value. I believed everything she said. It didn't matter how much she had paid attention to me or how sweet she was. She said she didn't like me, so that must've been what was true. I don't know why I believed her. People lie.

Everything in my head got jumbled. I wanted to blame someone other than myself for what happened. I don't know why I didn't see it, why I didn't notice, why it took someone else telling me for me to be aware of it. Why did that even matter? Why did it matter if she liked me? I didn't like her. I liked that she paid attention to me when no one else did. It especially didn't matter now.

I downed the remainder of my champagne, which has gotten unpleasantly warm and I went over to the coffee table to get the bottle and refill my glass.

"What's the matter, Ren?" London looked up at me.

"Huh?"

"You just look...I don't know...bothered."

"It's nothing. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

I shrugged, "Stuff."

"What sort of stuff?" She wasn't going to stop until I told her.

I wasn't aware that I had committed any sort of facial expression to give away the fact that I was having some sort of feeling. I wondered if Tawny had changed at all. I liked her the way she was. She flew under the radar and was the complete opposite of me. I did all of my extracurriculars, student government, everyone knew me. I was popular. Popular and boring. She was interesting and different, and damn if I didn't miss her all of a sudden.

She thought she wasn't good enough for me like I was something special. So special she didn't treat me like everyone else, and all that time I thought I wasn't good enough for her.

"Damn..." I muttered and stared into the bubbling liquid in my glass.

The two other girls looked at me confusedly.

"I'm an awful person and I'm really stupid."

They both stared at me blankly.

**_A/N part 2: _**_If this was incoherent, it's because I was in excruciating pain. I've come down with a nasty sickness that hopefully won't do me in before I finish my stories. :C_


End file.
